Tori and André
by Tynkerbell2356
Summary: Tori and André might finally admit their feelings for each other, this story goes though their experiences. First story written, betaed by WhiteChocolateAngel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first story, so be nice. Also I don't own Victorious!

"Hey Tori what's up?" said André as he walked up to her locker.

"Not much." she replied.

Tori started staring off into space about the boy that was in front of her.

_André looks so nice in his purple shirt and I really want to run my hands through his... WAIT...where did that come from?_ she thought as she snapped back to reality by André waving his hand in her face and giving her a confused look.

"You okay Tor?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tori said blushing a little in the face,

"Let's head to Sikowitz's class." Tori said hurriedly.

TA

Meanwhile André thoughts before he noticed that Tori had zoned out.

_I have loved Tori Vega since she replaced her sister during the Big Showcase at school, and that I was able to convince her to come to Hollywood Arts. She is really talented and I wasn't going to let her waste them. It felt so good to hear that she accepted the placement after she had words of encouragement._

I really need to tell her soon, but what if she doesn't feel the same way as I do, then what would that do to our friendship?

He noticed that Tori had been looking at him, like she was trying to figure something out, but then she just shook her head to see if she could still try to solve it, which was when André waved his hand in front of her face.

"You okay Tor?" André asked studying her facial expressions.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Tori said blushing a little,

"Let's head to Sikowitz's class." Tori said hurriedly.

TA

"Tori pick your actors!" Sikowitz yelled.

"I pick, André, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade."

"We are going to start with the letter E!"

"Elephants have awesome memories."

"Frankenstein is really spooky for a monster" André replied.

"I find Frankenstein really scary, one time my brother..." Cat said.

"Cat you're out the next letter was G."

"Oh my life is the worst!" Cat gave a frustrated groan, but then Sikowitz gave her candy. " CANDY YAY! " she screamed excitedly while she left the stage.

"Okay Robbie, G continues."

" Godzilla can do the same thing."

"How about we change the subject?" Jade suggested.

"Jade now is not the time for that." Beck replied.

"Beck you're done." Sikowitz said.

"Tori go with I!"

"I don't know what we should be talking about."

"Just in time to hear Robbie pick another topic."

"Let's talk about lotion." Robbie said.

"Robbie you're out."

"Aw man!"

"André, Tori and Jade are the only one left. Who will hold out until the end?"

"Kangaroos are odd animals"

"Lions are more powerful."

"Maybe we should steer away from the topics of animals; you remember what happened last time."

"Hey André I think I see your grandmother!"

Jade didn't even manage to distract André the slightest bit.

"Jade you're out. Your letter was..."

"N! I know."

"Tori...O"

"Oh that's too bad that Jade won't be playing with us anymore today." she said sarcastically.

"Playing a new instrument Tori?"

"Quite honestly, playing the French horn and the piccolo are both hard, should I switch to the piano?"

"Rest assured I will teach you how to play the piano, once we get back to your house okay."

"Sweet thanks André."

"That's not a problem

"Until then what should we talk about?"

"Vega, how about we continue that until after lunch."

"Were we going to sit under the big oak tree on my lawn?"

"Xylophones are not to be played at any time under that tree.

"Yeah, then I can figure out how to explain my feelings for you."

"Zebras? What do you mean how you feel about me?"

"About to go to lunch." André said as he avoided answering the question.

He grabbed his bag quickly, before the bell rang. By the time Tori had realized what had happened, she had started to chase after him, hoping to catch up with him before anyone else caught up with him to sit at lunch.

TA

Tori was really close to grabbing André's arm while he was going around a corner, when she had been shoved by a fellow student into André bumping into him and sending them both crashing to the ground.

_André and I are very close right now, I am pressed up against his back and I am just feeling the heat in my cheeks. I wish he would turn around and look at me face to face._

André had somehow figured out how to switch from being on his stomach to onto his back, while never letting Tori fall to the floor.

Now that they were face to face they could see the embarrassment in each other's faces, they both got off the ground, and Tori led André to a secluded spot underneath the oak tree by the cafeteria.

They both sat down and then they said "André." "Tori?" at the same time her giggling a little when they did this. "Ladies first." was his reply.

"André... I had had a crush on you since you walked in the door with my sister, and seeing someone so kind and friendly, was what drew me to you."

"I felt the same thing and I had only grown to love you more as time goes on and I really don't know how to...". His eyes widened once he noticed Tori crushed her lips to his, once it started to register, he started kissing Tori back with as much feeling that she had put into the kiss.

They both started to lose oxygen since they had been kissing for a good two minutes. They put their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. André broke the silence, by asking Tori a question that she had been waiting so long to hear, which was "Tor do you want to be my girlfriend?" she responded with another kiss and "Yeah I will!"

Tori noticed that they still had half of their lunch time left; they decided to go to the grub truck and split a sandwich.

When they made it back to the group, no one could ignore the happy/goofy grins on both of their faces.

"So Vega, let me guess, one of two things either you and André got together, or he wrote another song for you, which is it?" Jade said.

"Should we tell them." she whispered into his ear. André gave her a reassuring smile and a nod, "André just asked me out and I said "Yes!".

"That's good." everyone in the group replies.

"Awesome, now I know you won't steal Beck anymore."

"Jade for the umpteenths time, I never had feelings for him, were best friends..." Tori stood looking annoyed.

André grabbed Tori's hand as they walked back to class, and she asked him just before they had gotten to their next class, "Do you want to hang out at my house after class?" "Yeah that will be great. Wait, how are we going to tell your dad that we're dating?" "We can talk about it then and maybe kiss a little." "I like how you think."

"We better get to class soon." Tori said grabbing his hand and then taking off running down the hallway to their classroom, and making it with three minutes to spare.

"Meet back at my house?"

"Okay." André replied giving her a quick peck on the lips before entering the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Class let out five minutes ago and while Tori was walking to her locker, she was texting her sister Trina.

**Hey I won't need a ride home...**

**Tori**

**K that's fine I already left anyways. :)**

**Trina**

When Tori got to André's car, he was already waiting for her.

"Hey there you are, who were you texting?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"My sister telling her that she didn't have to give me a ride home, she left before than anyways."

"Dang that was sweet of her…"

"No chiz!" Andre continued.

"André, what is chiz anyways? I know you said that it was a German sausage but can we look it up when we get home…"

"Sure, but in the meantime let's turn up the music in here, I want to hear you sing white girl."

"You know I am half Latina."

"Then hit it muchacha." He said with a smile on his lips while looking at her lovingly.

"You are such a dork." "But I am your very lovable dork."

"You got that right." Tori said with a smile on her face leaning to kiss him on the cheek since he was driving, and was hoping on not making him too distracted.

"Okay, we're here."

TA

"Okay let me just run up to my room to get my laptop."

"I will be waiting on the couch."

Andre started to look around the living room, after about 2 minutes he decided to check to see what his girlfriend was up to since it shouldn't take this long to get something.

He walked up the stairs, and went down the hall, and when he saw that two of the three doors were closed, he decided to walk into her room to surprise her.

He crept in while she had her back turned, he looped his hand around her waist, and gave her a kiss into her neck, starling her and causing her to turn around and pushing him onto the bed.

"André, what did you do that for?" while she crawled into bed putting her hands around his waist, cuddling into his warmth.

"Felt like it."

"Well we probably get back downstairs before my parents get home, so that my dad doesn't have a heart attack."

"Sure, I'll take that." He said referring to the laptop that she had in her hands.

"Thanks André."

"No problem."

TA

André and Tori sat down onto the Vega's couch, watching videos, André playing the piano, and Tori singing along to him and giggling, with a huge smile on her face.

"So let's see what the word chiz really means."

Looking at her computer screen they found that:

**Chiz: **

**Substitute for S**t**

"Oh so that is what it means." "I never knew that, but whatever. Can you teach me a song on the piano?"

"Sure Tor."

While teaching Tori to play the piano, Tori's parents walk in the door

"Hey Tori, we're home!"

"Hi Mom and Dad."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Vega."

"Tori, André wasn't doing anything illegal, was he?"

"No Dad everything is fine."

"Hey Tori, let's go for a walk."André said grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with her, and walking out the door.

"David why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he said confused.

"Threaten André like that. Didn't you notice how they were behaving before you said anything."

"No."

"It looked like they both admitted their feelings to each other." Holly replied.

"Promise you won't say anything to them that I already know, it looked like they wanted to tell us on their own terms."

"Sure dear." 

TA

While Tori and André were on their walk they decided to go the park and just talk.

"André I think that we should tell my parents about us soon, by any chance my mother might have already figured it out by now. Apparently to everyone else we were very obvious to the fact that we felt more with each other than just friends."

"Sure Tor. We can tell them when we get back to your house; I just wanted all four of us to cool down a little before it could get very bad."

"Thanks Dré."

"Welcome Tor."


	3. Chapter 3

After talking to Tori's parents and telling them that they were in a relationship, they said goodnight, and decided to go back to their respective houses to try to get some sleep for tomorrow.

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Tori and André walked up to Beck and Jade fighting about something stupid, "Jade, I didn't do anything wrong." "Yeah then why are you still hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn?"

"We just have yoga class together; you know that I only love you."

"Yeah well if you did then you would stop hanging out with her. If you don't drop that yoga class, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" she screamed at him and earning weird looks from their peers, but then having them return to their normal activities.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Do it now or we are done!" she screamed and spinning on her heels walking off to her next class which was Sikowitz.

"No I should be able to be trusted since I had been together with you for two years." Beck said while trying to calm Jade down.

"Beck and Jade if you keep fighting like this would you like to see Lane?" said a teacher walking by and noticing the fight.

"No." "Yes!" said Beck and Jade at the same time.

"Here is a slip Beck, make sure that you both get there after Sikowitz's class."

"Yes Ma'am." He said politely.

André and Tori were just staring at the situation before them, not really sure what to do, but trying to avoid being put in the middle of it all.

"Come on, we better get to class or we will be late." Beck said while looking at his friend's faces of confusion.

TA

"Okay that was a weird morning." Tori said on their way to class a few steps behind Beck and Jade.

"Yeah that was weird but at least it wasn't Cat, talking about something completely random because she hadn't been taking her medication."

"And speaking of Cat."Tori said turning around to see the petite red-head running towards her looking excited.

"Tori, André, what do you think about going to Venice Beach again, with Robbie and I?"

"Yeah that would be cool with us, but whether or not we could get Beck and Jade to go, and if we took the RV this time we would have to make sure to park differently so that we don't get trapped in it again." Andre agreed by nodding his head.

"Yeah let's talk to Beck before we do anything."

"Hey can I tell you a story about my brother?"

"Now is not the time Cat, we should be in class, can we talk at lunch?"

"KK, see you later." She said running off in another direction giggling.

TA

"Okay?" Tori said with a bemused expression, which André smiled at, laughing slightly.

"Come on Tor, let's head to class we can talk to everyone more at lunch."

"Yeah your right Dré, the first one that gets to Sikowitz's door doesn't have to buy lunch."

"On your mark, get set…." Before he could finish, Tori took off in a strong run but since André was taller and stronger, he caught up to her, and swung her around in the air with his hands.

While he had Tori distracted though he let her down and then started to take off running again, beating her to the door.

"You cheated." She said out of breath and laughing.

"No I was able to charm you into thinking that I was going to let you win."

"Love ya, Dré." Tori said.

"Love you too, Tori."

TA

"Tori...André since you decided to join us, can you guys start us off in a round of alphabetical improv?"

"Yeah..." they both said at the same time, both of them able to come up with the same names.

"Cat and Robbie." they both said.

Tori gave André a mischievous look, like she had something planned

She then said in a really low whisper, "We need to get Cat and Robbie to admit their feelings for each other, we need to make sure that we can guide them."

"Okay Tor." he whispered in return.

"André do you want to catch a movie on Saturday." Tori asked him, starting them off.

"Be sure to be ready by 6:00."

"Could you guys talk about this on your own time?"Robbie said appearing to be unconformable with the conversation.

"Do you want to hang out on Saturday with me Robbie?"

"Either way Cat do you want to help me get ready on Saturday?"

"First of all Tori you don't have to try too hard I like you in whatever you wear." André answered honestly.

"Great Cat yeah I would like to hang out. I can bring over some movies with me."

"Have any movies that I might like?"

"I believe he would Cat, if he doesn't I can look for some." Tori replied.

"Just wondering, what else is happening?"

"Kangaroos are weird; they can knock you to the floor in five seconds flat."

"Ligers can run really fast."

"May I ask what a liger is?'

"Now we may know it is a lion and a tiger mixed together."

"Opportunity knocks to ask a different question."

"Please can we get ice cream at lunch?" she asked Robbie.

"Questions about Saturday?"

"Really don't, Tori do you Little Red?"

"Suppose I don't." Robbie replied

"Today I don't." Cat started "Unless you help me with my outfit Tori." she continued, getting off the hook with an extra letter because Sikowitz is too busy with his coconut.

"Very excited about what is going to happen on Saturday."Tori said.

"Where is this conversation going?."

"Xylophones won't help us now."

"You get to pick the movie."

"Zebra's are an odd animal. Rex is a dip wad."

"About that, Little Red, you should be prepared to have Rex say some bad things about ya." André said really not wanting to make Cat try but he failed because then he heard Robbie say.

"Because, you're weird."

"Because you were mean to me!" she shouts covering her face and running from the classroom.

"Cat wait!" Robbie shouted running after a crying Cat.

TA

Cat and Robbie sat in the hallway, with Robbie holding Cat and him saying "I'm sorry." repeatedly.

He went to go kiss her forehead, but she turned her head and landing with a kiss on her lips.

"Cat, are you okay?" Robbie asked sincerely.

"I am now, now that you are here." she answered quietly, glad that Rex wasn't there to ruin it.

"Cat, can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't have Rex with you, I am fine with it." she said with a goofy grin on her face.

They would have plenty to tell their friends and to talk about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now Friday, André and Tori were going to hang out at his place for a little while, since Tori's parents were still at work.

"Isn't weird that Jade was willing to go to counseling after Beck kept on reassuring her that Alyssa Vaughn wasn't going to anything." Tori asked.

"Yeah, but then Lane got yelled at by Jade, because he wasn't taking her side." André said.

"Figures, but not everyone can take her side."

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Tori asked trying see if she could get him to tell her where they were going.

"Not telling ya and you won't be able to make me tell." André replied.

"Oh yeah, what if I do...this" She said, reaching for him and starting to tickle him mercilessly.

"You...won't get...me to...t-tell." he said gasping for breath.

While he was saying that, he was able to flip them, so that she was now the one laying on her back on the couch. Once André flipped them, he started to tickle her sides, and Tori was starting to giggle and shriek uncontrollably.

"A-André stops that tickles!" Tori was saying through a fit of giggles, and smiling up at him. She started to see if she could squirm out from underneath him, but she found herself enveloped by his body heat, and warmth.

She started to kiss him, which surprised André because of how close their bodies were. Tori's cheeks started to get really red because even though she really liked where this going her parents raised her to wait until she was sure that this was the man she wanted to marry before she gave herself away completely to him.

"André can we stop, please?" Tori asked, afraid to disappoint him, since it looked like he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Sure Tor. What's up." he asked giving her a questioning look. While he climbed off of her. He then pulled her into his lap, her face buried into his neck.

"I just not ready for that yet, I was raised to wait for that one special person." Tori mumbled embarrassed of how her boyfriend thought of her.

"Hey Tori, look at me." he said putting a finger under her chin to have her look him. "We go at your pace, not mine, as much as I would want more, I want to know that I respect you and love you, for who you are." he said ending with him kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"André I honestly think you are the one, but I want to wait, we are only 17 1/2 years old."

"That's okay I trust you, to make your own choices." he said, thinking suddenly, knowing how to cheer his girl up, he grabbed his keyboard from his room and asked her "Tori, want to sing something."

Tori thought about it for a moment, flashing one of her special smiles reserved for him, and started to sing the opening to Song2You.

She was once again all smiles, and excited for their date tomorrow night.

TA

"Beck why did you have us get sent to the counselor's office?" Jade said as they had driven up to Beck's RV.

"We seriously need to have a system to prove that I love you and only you." Beck said with a sad look in his eyes.

"You are such a sap." Jade said smiling, because inside she really did like that Beck was sensitive to her wants and needs, since she didn't get that from her father.

Lane suggested that they get an honesty box, for Beck and Jade to write in, and they can't lie once they start writing on that piece of paper. There were two boxes, one in the RV and another in Jade's room. They had to write whatever they were feeling at the time, and to be able to let the other person read what they wrote, and then to be able to discuss it, at the place of their choosing.

"Whatcha doing?" Beck said as he plopped himself beside her.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Jade said flipping the channels on the little television inside the RV.

"I knew that but I'm bored."

"No chiz." Jade replied sarcastically finally reach a decision on watching the Simpsons.

"Jade, let's go do something fun that you might enjoy." Beck said.

"What are you thinking we should do?" Jade asked.

"Let's go horseback riding."  
"Okay, if I get injured or something, you're gonna get it."

"Got it." he said shutting up, giving her a smirk, and kissing her on the temple.

But what Beck didn't know, was that Jade had had lessons when she was younger.

TA

Cat and Robbie were talking over video chat on their laptops. Robbie was presenting movie options that he had to Cat, and she was either saying wether she wanted to watch them or not.

"Cat, want to watch '2012'?" Robbie asked after having many options turned down.

"Sure." Cat replied, long at her computer screen to see Robbie smiling about her selection in movies.

She was excited to hang out with him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Victorious, Katy Perry's Fireworks or 2012!

Chapter 5:

Tori was in her room with Cat, getting ready for tonight, her first date with André. There were tons of outfits thrown around the room since Tori couldn't decide what to wear. "What about this?" Tori asked, holding up a nice purple top with some musical notes on it, paired with some dark blue skinny jeans and some purple Converses. "Yeah, that looks perfect!" Cat said adding, "Purple is André's favorite color."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that." Tori replied.

"Okay, now it's my turn to decide on an outfit." Cat said, showing Tori a few options that she had.

"Which one do you like?" She asked, then Tori pointed at the middle selection.

"The one with the flowers on them, dark jeans and red Converses." Tori said smiling at her selection. "Okay Cat, I need to get finished getting ready." she said smiling and waving Cat goodbye.

"Okay, tell me how it goes." she said smiling excited for the both of them.

"Yeah, talk to you later!" She called leaning out her front door waving to Cat. Then she turned around to go back to her room since she had an hour to get ready, and if she wanted to straighten her hair it would take a while.

She ran up the stairs to her room and started to get ready.

Just as she finished straightening her hair the doorbell rang.

"Hi André come on in, I'll be right down." Tori said running up to grab her purse and house key.

"Ready?" he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

"Yeah." she replied, excited to see where André had decided to take them.

TA

André had turned on some music in the car for his girlfriend to sing along to. When she was starting to sing Katy Perry's song "Fireworks" she had noticed that they had pulled up to an amusement park.

"Sweet, I didn't know that you were going to take me here."Tori said a little surprised.

"Yeah, I saw some new rides that I knew that we would both like to go on." André said pointing to some new roller coasters that she hadn't seen before.

"Let's go!" Tori said excitedly, grabbing André's hand after he had gotten out of the car.

"Okay, Tor, we'll head in now."André said while he had a smile on his face about his girlfriend's childlike expressions while looking at all of the rides.

André grabbed Tori's hand, and led her to the ticket booth, to pay for their outing.

Tori wanted to pay with her part of the ticket, but André said "No, I got this Tor."

He then handed the man the money in exchange for the tickets, putting his hands on Tori's waist and kissing her temple, excited for their day out, by themselves. They went through the entrance, and they grabbed a map and started to plot out where they wanted to go. They finally decided to go on as many roller coasters as possible, including the two new ones that just came out a few months ago.

TA

Meanwhile, Beck and Jade were about halfway to a ranch, which would let them ride horses for the day.

"Beck, are we almost there?" Jade whined, really excited to show her boyfriend a thing or two about horseback riding, while he didn't know that she had even rode a horse before, let alone taken lessons from someone about it.

"Yeah babe, about halfway there, we should be there soon." Beck said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, while he was driving his truck, with Jade listening to some music on the radio, with her singing along to the songs that she liked or knew.

"Jade had you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked hoping that the answer was no.

"You'll have to just find out. I wonder how Vega and André are doing on their little date." Jade asked, more wondering where they were, not what they were really up to.

"I think André said that he was going to take Tori to an amusement park, to go on some of the new roller coasters." He said adding, "He also told me that yesterday, Tori tried to get the information out of him, by tickling him, but he wouldn't give in."

"Yeah only Tori would do something like that." She said smirking at the thought.

"When did you start calling Tori by her given name?" Beck asked really intrigued with the answer.

"Once I knew that I could trust her to not to try to steal you from me, and once André and her made it known that they were together." Jade said smiling at the fact that she wouldn't have to be protective of Beck over him possibly being taken by Tori anymore.

"Jade, you knew that I was always yours, if Tori really did want me, she would had had taken me when we had broken up a few months ago, but she made sure that you would get me back." Beck said stopping for a second to kiss Jade on the lips, smiling into the kiss, Jade was thinking, I am happy to have Beck in my life.

Beck started to drive again, and about a half an hour later, they arrived at the ranch. Their instructor for the day stepped up to the couple, and said "Okay you two, the two horses that I am going to have you ride today are Rose and Jack. Both of them are really nice, and they are willing to have new riders on them." Diane, the woman who was the instructor showed Beck and Jade to the two stalls that housed the horses. "I will tack the horses really quick, and meet over by the mounting block to show you how to get on and off safely." Beck and Jade nodded excitedly, not really wanting to wait long to start riding horseback.

"I wonder what Cat and Robbie are doing right about now?" asked Beck.

"Yeah I wonder too." Jade said in thought.

TA

Cat and Robbie were sitting in Robbie's living room, watching '2012', they had gotten to the part where Lily was about to run back into the house to get her hat, since she had never had a day without it, it was kind of like her security blanket for her, since her parents' divorce.

"This movie is so sad." Cat said snuggling into Robbie's side for warmth and comfort.

"Yeah, but what is the likelihood that this is actually going to happen?" Robbie asked, really unsure of himself.

"I don't know honestly, but the news just keeps talking about how we need to be prepared for this, where even then they said that this was supposed to happen a few more times in history, and it didn't." Cat replied, now obliviously scared that this was really going to happen, within the next year.

"We won't know when that will happen, but no matter what does, I will always be there for you."Robbie replied, hugging her and then pecking her lips. "Now let's finish that movie." Robbie said, cuddling Cat close to his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Tori and André were having a blast on the roller coasters that were at the amusement park, it is now around 1:00 and they were about to get in another line, when Tori's stomach started grumbling. "I guess this means we need food right about now, huh, Tor." André said poking her in the stomach lightly, laughing.

"Yeah, let's see what they have here." Tori said, grabbing his hand, trying to see what there is to eat here.

They finally settled on getting one of the giant burritos and splitting it between the two of them.

"Are ya having fun?" André asked Tori.

"Yeah, this has been awesome, just having it just be the two of us today." she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, let's get back in line for the Mind Eraser, after we finish eating and play some boardwalk games.

"Sure Dré, that sounds like fun." she replied, "Race you!" Tori continued laughing and taking off in a very strong run.

"Come back here you!" André called throwing the leftover food into trash, and then proceeding to chase after her.

Tori looked behind her really quickly to see André catching up to her fast, she knew that he caught up to her when he looped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. André the turned her to face him, then he gave her a kiss. Tori was smiling because of how good the day was going.

They had finally gotten in line for the Mind Eraser ride, and they had a blast on it, but once they both got off of the ride, their stomachs decided that food before the ride isn't a good plan. They both still felt nauseous a half an hour later, so they decided that after walking around for a while, they should probably head out, but just before they left André decided to give a boardwalk game a try. After several attempts to knock over the milk bottles, he allowed Tori to pick the prize. In the end she chose a puppy with big brown eyes, because reminded her of André's eyes.

TA

Beck and Jade were almost ready to get on their horses, and the instructor, Diane decided to have Beck get onto his horse Jack first.

"Okay Beck." She said "Let's get on Jack here, first you put your left foot in the stirrup, and then shift your weight onto your right leg, to pull yourself up into the saddle." Diane concluded.

"Okay…" Beck said nervously, with this being the first time that he would be getting on a horse.

He then followed the instructions and had finally gotten on correctly after three tries, once even winding up backwards.

"Nice going Beck." Jade said smirking. She was still trying to figure out how you were able to mount a horse backwards.

"Hey, I finally got on!" He said smiling, really proud of himself."

"Yeah Beck just watch me do it." Jade said grabbing Rose, and mounting her horse effortlessly.

"How did you do that?" Beck asked really confused since Jade never told him that she had ridden horses before.

"I took lessons when I was really little, about the age of five; I stopped once I got accepted into Hollywood Arts."

"You should continue with it Jade." Beck said, really wanting to see what else she knew.

"Maybe." She replied trotting around the arena, showing off.

"Diane can you show me how to do what Jade is doing."

"Yeah, you just shorten your reins, and then you give him a quick squeeze, and ask for a trot."

"Okay, trot Jack." Beck said giving the cues correctly, but Jack had other things on his mind, he started to canter, and Beck couldn't control the horse, he then fell off the horse, landing on his left arm.

"Beck, Beck are you okay babe?" Jade said really concerned for her boyfriend.

"Yeah I should be…ow…ow." He said when he tried to move his left wrist to grab Jade's hand.

Diane checked his wrist, she said "It could be broken, I will have someone put the horses away, and I will drive you to the nearest hospital."

"Okay." Jade said grabbing Beck's jacket, and putting one arm through to keep him somewhat warm.

"Okay, ready you two." Diane said climbing into her car, with Jade helping Beck into the back seat safely.

"We should be there in about 30 minutes." Diane replied, before Jade could even ask the question.

"Okay." she said still scared for Beck.

"Babe, I'll be fine." Beck said grimacing in pain

"I won't be fine until a doctor checks you over, and gets a cast or something." Jade said continuing with, "You better let me sign your cast, or I won't go over to your RV for a week."

"Okay you can sign the cast." Beck said as they pulled into the ER parking lot.

Beck walked into the hospital, and was led back to the exam room.

"Hello Mr. Oliver, I will just check your wrist really quick, and then we will head back to the x-ray room." Dr. Jonathan said.

"Okay, Jade the doctor might let you look at the x-rays as they are being taken." Beck said, hoping that the doctor would say yes.

"Cool." Jade said in an odd manner, causing the doctor to give her an odd look.

"Okay you two, we are going to head back."

"Okay Beck, I am going to put the cover on you to protect you from the rays, and then we can get started."

"Okay, Doc." Beck say with a smile really just wanting to get out of here.

After Beck had been X-rayed on, they found that his wrist was indeed broken, but it was a good thing that he could still write, with his right hand not being in the cast.

"Okay you two, I want him to keep the cast on for eight weeks, and then we will check back to see how it is healing. What color do you want for the cast."

"Can I have lime green, please."

"Sure." the nurse said, getting the cast on within ten minutes.

"Okay this will be fun to explain on Monday."

"Yeah it will." Jade said smirking, not really wanting to wait to drive them back to LA.

TA

Cat had fallen asleep on the couch, Robbie was still awake, watching her sleep, when he decided to put another movie in, that Cat would enjoy once she woke up again.

Robbie tried to quietly move Cat's arm so that he could put the movie in, but he then found out that Cat is a very light sleeper, when her eyes started to flutter open.

"mmm... Robbie what are you doing?"

"I am just going to put a movie in, an then get a snack. Do you want anything?" Robbie said in a whisper, going to put the movie in.

"Can we go order a pizza or something? I'm hungry." she said, going to hug Robbie from behind, putting her head to his warm back.

"Sure Cat, half pepperoni and half cheese?  
"Yeah that would be great!" Cat said clapping her hands, and jumping up and down really excitedly.

They had just started to watch 'WALL-E' when the doorbell rang, signaling that their pizza was here. Cat paused the video, while Robbie paid the delivery boy, the cash for one large pizza.

"Awesome, now we can start the movie again." Cat said opening the box, and taking the first slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah." Robbie said biting into his slice of cheese pizza.

The movie had finished with both Cat and Robbie asleep on the couch, leaning into each other.

This time though Cat woke up first, giving Robbie a peck on the lips, causing him to wake up, smiling up at Cat kissing her in return.

Robbie looked up at the clock, and was surprised to see that it was getting late, "Het Cat, I should probably get you home."

"Sure." she said grabbing his car keys from the bin by the door.

The drive between the two houses seemed to fly by to them, before they knew it, Robbie was walking Cat to her front door.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight Robbie." she replied to Robbie, him giving her a kiss on the lips that she would remember for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was now Monday again, and Tori really didn't want to get up, she thought she was getting a cold or something. She tried to get her mom's attention, but she noticed that she could hardly talk. She found her mom in her parents' room, watching the TV. Tori pulled her phone out and started a text.

**Mom I can't talk. Watch.**

**"**m..om" she said, her throat felt scratchy, and the burning sensation wasn't helping.

"I'll get a thermometer." she said heading into their bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was located.

After waiting about 10 seconds the thermometer beeped, Holly read it and saw it says 101.5.

"Okay you, back into bed." Holly said ushering her youngest daughter into her room.

**Mom, can you make me some soup? **she texted her mother.

"Sure honey." Holly said leaving the room.

Tori sent out a text to André saying:

**Hey I'm sick, won't be at school. Won't be able to see you today :'(**

**Tori**

**Dang girl, hope you feel better. Love you!**

**Dré**

**Love you too! My parents might let us hang out in a few days. Fever must go down first.**

**Tor**

**Sure plan on it soon :)**

**Dré **

Tori was smiling, really happy that André could possibly see her soon. Her mom walked into her room, and placed the soup on the side table. Tori grabbed the bowl and started eating she really happy that she got something light to eat, even though she wasn't really hungry.

"What are you smiling about?" Holly asked Tori.

Tori texted her mother:

**André wants to hang out once the fever breaks. He just noticed that I wasn't at my locker. **

"Oh, we will see over the next few days if you're feeling better." Holly was smiling back when she thought, 'I have the perfect plan for this afternoon...'

She waited until Tori went back to sleep, and then when she knew when their lunch was, she called André asking him if he wanted to keep Tori company this afternoon, she had to run a few errands and she didn't want to leave Tori alone in the house. André said "That would be great, see you at 3."

André was walking up the steps to the Vega household, when Tori's mother stepped out the front door.

"Hi André, Tori is still sleeping, if you want to hang out in her room, be my guest. Her temp went down to 99.8 so she is getting better. Also FYI she can't speak right now so if she needs to ask you anything have her pull out her phone or a pen and paper."

"Okay Mrs. Vega."

TA

Tori's eyes started to flutter open about a half an hour after André had gotten there.

"Hi." Tori said in a whisper.

"Here use my cell phone." André said, handing to Tori.

**What are you doing here?**

**"**Your mom wanted to run errands, but didn't want to leave you at home alone."

**Oh. What's my temp?**

"Come here." Tori cuddled into André's warmth, happy that he was willing to take care of her while being sick.

"Looks like it went down to 99. 6 so it's almost normal."

**Yay!**

"You should feel better in no time Latina."

**Yeah. Can I have a kiss?**

"Well since you asked, here." André said smiling at her, then kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you want anything?"

**You, then water. **She said wanting to cuddle next to him.

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec."

"Here." he said, climbing on top of her covers, wanting to not have her father to a reason to get him arrested or such.

"Night." he said cuddling into her warmth, wanting to protect her for the  
rest of their lives.

TA

Beck and Jade were sitting at their table for lunch, when Cat, Robbie and André showed up.

"Where's Vega?" Jade asked sorta caring, but not  
really

"Tori, is sick at home with a cold, and a fever." André said, kind of bummed, but then he had gotten a call from Mrs. Vega seeing if he could hang out with Tori that afternoon while she ran some errands.

"Okay now that André had gone to talk to Tori, who wants to sign my cast?"

"I do!" Cat cried, grabbing a sharpie that she happened to have in her backpack. She started drawing a ton of stuff onto the cast, after about 5 minutes, Beck had butterflies, unicorns and bunnies drawn. At the bottom of the picture was Cat's signature.

"Wow, thanks Cat." Beck said with a smile, while everyone else grabbed a marker and got to work.

At this point André walked back to the group, grabbed a sharpie and drew some random musical notes onto Beck's cast.

"Hey man, who was that?" Beck asked.

"Oh, it was Tori's mom, wondering if I could help care for Tori this afternoon."

"Neat."

"Hey Beck, let's go sit on the grass." Jade urged him.

"Okay." Beck replied, letting Jade lead him over to a shady spot under the huge oak tree.

"Want to go hang out at my RV later?"

"Can we go look at dogs later?"

"Yeah as long as we both get a nap later."

"Can we blow off homework for today?"

"No we should probably do that before we go see the dogs."

"I really don't want to do homework right now, but okay."

The ringing of the bell signaled the end of lunch.

"Come on Jade, we better get to class." Beck said getting off the ground, and then pulling her up with his right hand.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Jade said with a small smile on her face.

"See you after class; can you meet me by the truck?"

"Sure. See ya later." Beck said walking off to his next class, excited about going to see the dogs, he thinking about giving her a dog for their upcoming anniversary, which was in about two and a half weeks.

After their classes got out, Jade was waiting inside the truck, waiting to drive them to the RV and then the animal shelter.

After finishing their homework in an hour and a half, Jade couldn't wait anymore to see the dogs; she was just as excited as Beck was, since when they got together almost three years ago, Beck had always talked about getting a dog.

Jade had just pulled into the parking lot, grabbed Beck's hand as they walked up to the building.

"Hi, we would like to look at your selections of dogs." Beck said, walking up to the front desk.

"What breed?"

"Labrador or Golden Retriever?" He said looking at his girlfriend, nodding in agreement.

"Great, we'll bring some puppies back to you."

The employee brought in two dogs; they were both hyper to see people.

"They both have temporary names right now, but if you decide to adopt one of them, they can have the name that you chose. The one in my left is Sally, and the one on my right is Xavier."

Beck and Jade played with the puppies for about an hour, when Beck saw that Jade was getting really attached with Sally. Beck pulled the employee aside and asked him a small favor, he was wondering if he could get the dog the night before the anniversary surprising Jade. The employee said that he can get the process started immediately.

TA

Cat and Robbie were at Cat's house working on some homework, when Cat turned on the TV, already bored after two hours of homework.

She switched it to MTV to see what new horrible show was out so that she could laugh the actors in the show.

"Cat what is the answer to 42."

"Um... x = - 11."

"Oh, I didn't get that answer, can you explain it?"

"Sure." she said drawing out the problem, so that Robbie could see it.

"Thanks." Robbie said finishing up his homework, secretly hoping that he could take Cat out for ice cream.

"Hey Cat. Want to go to Greenberry?"

"Yay!" she said grabbing her light jacket, and leading Robbie out the door.

They were walking for probably 25 minutes, stopping to take goofy pictures of them with their Pearphones, excited to post them onto The Slap.

They both stopped to update their profiles, both saying things like:

**Hanging out with my boyfriend Robbie for the afternoon at Greenberry! :)**

**Hanging out with my girlfriend Cat for the afternoon at Greenberry! :)**

They both put their phones away, and held each other's hands again. Cat saw the building in front of her, she started running, but she remembered that Robbie was still holding her hand, so she slowed down again. All the while Robbie was laughing lightly at her antics, knowing how excited she was.

"Robbie what flavor do you want?'

"Why don't we get a medium cup, and then mix in both of our favorite flavors to see what they taste like."

"Sure!" Cat said, all excited about what was going to happen next.

They ordered their ice cream and took pictures of each other, wanting to capture this moment forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**A/N: I don't own VicTORIous, Dexter's Laboratory or Hereafter. They belong to their rightful owners! If this chapter makes you uncomfortable based on sexual references you can skip after Tori's parents come home!**

Tori and André were hanging out at the Vega house. Tori had just gotten her voice back on Wednesday, meaning she could go back to school the next day.

"Hey Dré."

"Yeah Tor?"

"Thanks for taking care of me on Monday."

"No problem, Latina." André said, giving her hug.

"Hey I am going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Tori asked, getting up from the couch.

"Sure. Can I have some Wahoo Punch?"

"Yeah."

"Here is some of the homework you missed while you're sick." André said handing her his notes and planner, since they both had all of the same classes together.

"Thanks." she said, turning on the tv, wanting to see if André wanted to watch anything while he was doing his homework.

"Hey look, cartoons!" Tori said excitedly. She hasn't watched a ton of tv lately.

"Dexter's Laboratory hasn't been on in a long time." André said grinning, not knowing that Tori likes cartoons still.

Tori had just finished her homework that she had missed. She was now starting on homework that they were assigned today.

"Dré did Sikowitz assign a script or something today?"

"Yeah. I just told him that I would pair up with you for it." André said anxious to write the script.

"That's sweet of you. How long do we have to write it?"

"Until next Monday."

"Let's just try to get the plot down."

"Okay, so our story must have, 4 characters, a couple, and sci-fi twist." Andre said, while Tori was typing it on her Pearbook Pro.

"How many pages?" Tori asked looking at André, smiling shyly at him, her thoughts wandering to other things, mainly her boyfriend.

"Uh... 8 pages." he said looking up at his notebook.

"Okay, let's do 4 pages right now, and then on Sunday, could we hang out at your house and edit it?" Tori asked

"Sure. Want to go bowling on Friday?"

"Mr. Harris are you asking me on a date?" Tori asked, smiling widely, already knowing the answer.

"Well Ms. Vega what if I am?" André replied leaning in to crease Tori cheek.

"Then I say... Yes." Tori said talking with her lips on his, smiling into the kiss.

"Hey let's watch a movie, it's only 5:30."

"Which movie though?"

"Your pick white girl."

"You know I am half Latina."

"Then hit it muchacha."

"Then I pick Hereafter. Is that okay?" Tori said getting up from the couch, and putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"Yeah. That's a good movie." André said admiring Tori's backside.

"André are you staring at my backside?" Tori asked without turning around, feeling his intense gaze on her.

"Yeah." André said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Dré it's okay for you to do that. I do it too." Tori admitted, blushing, and not looking him in the eye.

"Tor...I love you."

"I love you too." Tori said snuggling next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey do you want me to order anything. I don't want to take your guy's food."

"I would love Chinese right about now."

"I'll call B.F Wangs. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, call them and then we can pause it when the food gets here." Tori said starting the movie.

"Okay orders all set should be here in about 30 minutes. **(A/N: I honestly don't know if they do takeout.)**

They start watching the movie they had just gotten to the part where Jason was hit by a van and was killed the doorbell rang.

"Here you go that will be $20." the delivery boy said, grabbing the money after he handed André the food.

"Thanks man." he said closing the door and setting the food on the coffee table.

"Dig in, here is your food m'lady." he said with a goofy grin, showing her that he was messing around.

"Thank you good sir." she replied getting all dramatic with her acting to get André to laugh.

"Here I'll get you your drink. Peppy-Cola?"

"Yes please." she said. André grabbing one each for the two of them.

"Let's get back to the movie." Tori said pressing play, and cuddling into the crook of André's neck.

André was eating his Kung Pao Chicken, when he noticed that Tori had fallen asleep during the movie. He went to get more comfortable, when he noticed Tori burying herself into his body heat but not waking up. André was finally able to lie on his back, with Tori lying on top of him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

TA

Tori's parents walked in at about 9:00 that night, when her mother noticed how cute the two looked on the couch, with smiles on their faces. Tori's mother grabbed a camera, after she shooed David upstairs, telling him that she would be right up. She took a picture, she prayed that they wouldn't wake up, once she took the picture, she found a blanket to cover them up.

Tori woke up about an hour after her parents got home, she noticed something on the coffee table, it was a picture, she reached over André and saw that they had smiles on their faces, her sleeping on top of him. She kissed her boyfriend to try to wake him up, but all that he said was "Tori...", grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Tori knew that she was going to have to try something different since he was so comfortable. She felt him getting excited underneath her, and decided to use that against him. She swung her leg over, and started adding her body weight in different places. André's eyes snapped open, when he noticed that he was getting himself in a predicament, and that his girlfriend knew about his little "problem". But he also saw that she was enjoying it too, based on the sounds that she was making.

"Tori I thought a few days ago I thought you didn't want to do these things."

"Well I changed my mind as long as clothes stay on, and I was really happy to see that I was the source of your pleasure." she said leaning her lips to graze on his ear, nipping at it.

André moaned, knowing what was going to happen next, afraid that he was going to get caught by her parents.

"Let's continue this upstairs." Tori said grabbing his hand, when he surprised her by picking her up bridal style.

André kissed her to silence her giggles and making sure to step lightly so her parents just thought that she was going to bed.

André switched on her Pearpod docking station to drown out the noises that they might make. He also locked the door so that her parents couldn't burst in.

André preceded to lay her on the bed, with him crawling over her making out with her again.

Tori moaned into the kiss feeling André above her loving the feeling of his weight on her.

"André let me take care of your little problem hmmm." she said flipping them over, she resumed where she was before.

"Tori, you should be first, I will deal with myself later."

"How about at the same time?" She asked, rocking her hips against his in approval.

"That could work." he said kissing her to silence both of their moans.

Their hips rocked together until they both felt pleasure. André prolonging hers by slipping his hand in-between their jeans.

"Love you Tori." he said giving her a long kiss putting his feelings for her in it.

"Love you too, Dré." Tori sighed, suddenly tired after their "activities". Tori cuddled into his warmth again too excited about tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Beck and Jade started texting their friends, wondering if they wanted to go to the beach this weekend. Tori, André, Cat and Robbie all said that they were able to go as long as they don't get stuck in the RV again.

TA

Tori and André were awoken with a text at 6:30 am. They were jolted awake, surprise that they had managed to not get caught by her parents, they both scrambled for two quick separate showers, and seeing if they could wash André's clothes really fast before he would drive them to school.

The two were at school, and André was hoping that his friends wouldn't notice that he was wearing the same outfit twice in a row.

TA

Beck and Jade were leaning against Jade's locker talking about the weekend that they were planning.

"So how do you want to plan this?"  
"Let's plan to meet at the beach at 9:00 am." Jade said very happy with her plan.

"How am I supposed to swim in the cast?" Beck asked, kind of knowing the answer.

"They have those cover things at the hospital." Jade said stating the obvious.

The gang had walked over to their first class of the day, anxious to see what Sikowitz was going to pull on them today.

"Okay everyone, I am now going to give you today to start working on your script, but only today! After that we are going to talk about method acting a.k.a not breaking character." Sikowitz said sipping his coconut milk.

Beck and Jade settled in a corner of the room, pulling out Beck's laptop before he could say anything.

"So what do you want this to be about?" Beck asked, already knowing that it would either have angst or violence of some sort.

"The story must have, 4 characters, a couple, and sic-fi twist. Oh and it should be 8 pages." Jade said reading from her notes, in a bored voice.

Meanwhile Tori and André were rocking it out on Tori's Pearbook Pro, Tori sitting between André's legs o the floor, sharing a pair of earbuds. André was trying find musical inspiration for the script, and Tori kept batting his hands away when he would try to type anything. She was giggling at his face, the fake sad look in his eyes, trying to see if he could get away with different things at school. Her eyes went wide when she felt where his hand was nearing the top of her shirt.

"A...André." she choked out, trying to not let her real feelings show, in the middle of a school day.

"Yes Tori?" he replied, amazing her with his ability to mask his true emotions.

"If you don't stop this I might have to be more strict about my rule that I set last night." she said, not wanting him to stop, but then again she had to to keep her thoughts on track for the rest of the school day.

TA

Beck and Jade had only 2 pages left of the script, with Jade giving ideas and Beck scribing for her.

They started IMing their friends about the trip, telling them the details of what to expect for Saturday.

**ScissorLuv: Hey plan to be there at 9:00 am, Beck and I in one car, Tori ad André in one car and Cat and Robbie in the last car.**

ToriVega: Alright we will be there, make sure you have cones to make sure we don't get stuck in the RV again. André agrees with me :)

HappyCat: same here :)

ScissorLuv: k talk later.

ScissorLuv and ToriVega had signed out.

Jade had noticed that Beck had been acting weird since they went to be with the dogs. She thought that he was up to something.

Beck was so excited, there was about a week and a half before he could get Sally from the pound. He couldn't wait to take her tics nearby Italian restaurant.

I wonder what Beck is planning... It's not either of our birthdays, nor Christmas or Valentine's day. Then... he must be planning something for our anniversary. I must find out what he is planning.

Jade was walking to lunch with the gang when she felt someone's eye on her, which weren't Beck's.

Sinjin was sniffing her hair again, when Jade said, "You have until I get to three...1...2...3!" she glared at Sinjin, causing him to run off in the opposite direction screaming like a little girl.

"When is Sinjin going to get the hint?" Tori asked, looking at Sinjin quizzically.

"Who knows, he had been like that since the 8th grade."André said, sitting down next to Tori.

"Beck get me some coffee."

"Okay. What's the magic word?"

"Apples?"

"It was actually pineapples, but I will accept it anyways." Beck said getting up from the table.

"Hi everyone!" Cat said walking up with her salad, which from the Grub Truck.

"Hi Cat." the group said acknowledging her presence.

"Hey want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Cat asked everyone.

"Sure what movie?" Tori asked, then she remembered.

"Dré what time should we reserve lanes if we wanted to see a movie beforehand?"

"I could do it at 9:00 pm, since it's a Friday night." André said kissing her lightly on her temple.

"Great. How about we go to movie and then dinner afterwards." Robbie spoke up, liking this idea.

"Whatcha talking about." Beck asked, walking up with Jade's coffee.

"Deciding on what movie to see." Cat replied.

"Let's see that new Harry Potter movie." André said, hoping that everyone would go for it.

"Yeah sounds good." the group responded.

"So we should be at the theater, sometime before 3:30ish, sounds good?" Tori asked wrapping up the plans for the next day.

"Yep." Beck said and then added, "We could decide where we want to get dinner after the movie finishes, like Red Robin or something."

"Jade liking the plan?" Beck asked noticing his girlfriend spacing out on them.

"Oh...what?" Jade said snapping into reality quickly, realizing what she had done.

"Going to a movie and then dinner."

"Okay, but I better not be some chick flick." Jade said glaring on the inside hoping that wasn't the option.

"Nope we are going to watch second part of your favorite book series."

"Harry Potter?" Jade said smiling one of her rare smiles when she saw Beck nodding his head.

"What are you planning for our anniversary?"

"Way to be sneaky." Beck said laughing, at her scowl.

Everyone else at the table was looking at the couple with odd looks on their faces, trying to wrap their mind around Beck and Jade's logic.  
Robbie and André lead their respective girlfriends to the school lawn to sit in the sun.

"So what's up with you two?" Tori asked grabbing a sharpie from her pocket and drawing on André's hand.

"Not much." Robbie replied looking down at Cat and kissing the top of her head.

"What up party people?" Beck said causing the group to look up.

"Not much, just hanging."André said as Beck sat down soon followed by Jade sitting in his lap.

"We should sign up for that new play"

"Moonlight Magic?" Jade asked curiously.

"Yeah, we could audition for the lead."

"When do the auditions start?"

"Next month." Beck said getting up, sticking his hand out for Jade to grasp.

"We should head to class." Tori said, grabbing André's hand.

"No we still have five minutes Latina." Tori gave him a pointed look

"Oh." he said with a surprised expression, grabbing her hand and running to their private place, Tori giggling beside him.

"Well now that their gone."

"You know that we used to act like that two years ago."

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Cat and Robbie yelled at Jade, stopping the two from fighting.

"Why don't you two go hang out by yourselves for a few minutes." Jade said wanting to talk to Beck alone for a few minutes about their trip for Saturday.

"Beck can I stay the night on Friday?"

"Sure, and you should bring that bikini that I like so much."

"Which one though?"

"The one that has all of the colors of the rainbow."

"No I don't want to, can't I just wear a black one instead? I'll wear a few different colored extensions."

"Fine, but you have to wear the other bikini another time."

Beck and Jade walked to their next class wondering what they were going to do after school.

They walked into music class with a minute to spare, gathering their chosen instrument; Tori had surprised her teacher by playing the piano well. Let's just say the last five or so attempts at playing a musical instrument didn't go so well. The teacher walked up and said "Your next assignment is to compose a song, and preform it in class. You may be in pairs or groups of four."

"Let's do a group with André." Jade said, knowing that he could help them get a good grade.

"Sure." Beck said, getting up to ask him, knowing that Tori would go along with it too.

"Jade let's head out the bell is going to ring soon for the last class of the day."

They walked out of the classroom excited for tomorrow evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and Victorious! Why would I be on if I did own it then? At the end review as to if I should finish the story here or continue with another chapter. What should happen next if I continue?**

Chapter 10:

It was now Friday evening and the gang had just met up at the movie theater, excited to see Harry Potter Part 2, it had just came out a few weeks before. Jade was exited, but was disappointed that the other girls haven't read the book before then. She didn't want to spoil the ending for them.

"Two tickets for Harry Potter." Beck said handing the clerk the money.

"Enjoy the show!" The man said.

"Let's go buy our snacks while we wait for everyone else."

Once everyone had their tickets and snacks, they decided to sit in the middle section of the theater.

Cat and Robbie were unsure about the movie since they heard it was scary. André was excited for the movie and couldn't wait to explain to Tori what had happen after he had coaxed her to read the books

The movie ended up being about 2 ½ hours long. Tori started to get really sad when she saw one of the supporting characters die. André kept reassuring her that the ending would be good, so that kept her hanging on until the end. When the movie was over, André asked "Hey where do we want to eat for dinner?"

"Let's go to In N' Out Burger."

"Sure, that sounds good." Everyone else replied.

They headed out to their cars, climbing and decided to play their music full blast.

Once arriving to the restaurant Beck asked, "What did everyone think of the movie?" knowing that Cat, Tori and Robbie wouldn't understand the movie very well since they hadn't read any of the books, just had seen some of the previous movies.

"I thought it was pretty good." André said, trying to not give anything away to the other three.

"Jade what did you think?" André asked, wanting to hear her opinion since she was obsessed with the series.

"Well I thought the ending was awesome. I was sad when that one person died."

"Which one?" Tori asked, "There were so many."

"You have to read the book…." Jade said going back to her food, trying her hardest not to give anything away.

"I want to hear what happened…" Tori said in a cute whiney voice, hoping that André would tell her, he can't say no to that voice and face.

André disappointed her with replying with "No. You have to read the book yourself Latina."

"Dang it." She said resting her head on André's shoulder, with him giving her a kiss on her forehead. Tori then had a content smile on her face.

"Cat what are you thinking about?" Robbie asked noticing that she had zoned out.

"How does Hagrid become a giant, did they plant him and then feed him Miracle-Gro?"

"Oh Cat…" The other five said, laughing at her logic.

"What?" she said really confused with why they are laughing.

"Nothing Cat." Beck said.

An hour and a half has passed since they had entered the restaurant.

"Hey guys, Tori and I better head out if we want to get to the bowling alley soon, it's across town."

"Sure see you guys later." Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat replied, waving to them as they exited the restaurant.

TA

"Hey Robbie let's head back to my house." Cat said a few minutes later, wanting to spend some time with him alone.

"Sure, see you later you two." Robbie said looking at Beck and Jade, hanging out by themselves.

"Later." Jade said looking at Beck, ignoring the other two in the room.

Robbie and Cat were in his car, driving back to her house.

"So Cat do you want to play a game when we get back to your house?"

"Let's play Bingo…No Pictionary…No let's play Life." Cat finally decided.

"Life it is." Robbie said pulling onto her street, nearing her house.

They got out of the car, and walked towards the front door, and unlocking it.

"Huh I wonder where your parents and brother are?" Robbie asked, looking at the dark house.

Cat walked into her kitchen, and noticed a note stuck to the lamp hanging down from the ceiling.

_Cat,_

_Your father and I went to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Your brother is out hanging with some friends. We should be home around 12:00 am. Your brother will be home around 11:30pm. You can find yourself dinner; Robbie can hang out with you until we get home._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Kay, let's see if we can find the LIFE game." Cat said looking around the spare bedroom that was upstairs between her room and her brother's room.

Robbie was digging around in the game room, at the top of the closet, he was about to fall off of the chair he was standing on, yelling to Cat "Found it!", "Yay!" Cat said jumping up to grab the game from him

"Thank you Robbie!" Cat said giving him a kiss on the lips once he got to more her height.

"Welcome Cat, let's play this game in your room." Robbie said sitting cross legged on her bedroom floor.

"I bet I can beat you." Cat said giggling.

"Yeah we will see about that." Robbie said setting up the game board waiting for the game to start.

Robbie and Cat played the game long into the wee hours, with Cat having more children then she can afford.

"Why does this keep happening to me!" Cat said as she landed on 'Give birth to twins.' the fourth time that game.

"I don't know Cat." Robbie said laughing at her expression that she was making.

"Robbie! Stop laughing at me!" Cat said frustrated that Robbie was laughing to her expenses.

"Sorry Cat." he said kissing her on the lips lightly, Cat leaned in farther turning it into a make out session on her bedroom floor.

"Cat we should stop." Robbie said flipping them over so that he was on top of her.

"Okay Robbie. Will you come and snuggle with me on my bed?"

"Sure Cat anything for you." Robbie said closing her door and turning out the lights, he snuggled up to her warmth with a content smile etched on his face.

"I love you Cat."

"I love you too Robbie." Cat replied pushing her back against his chest, knowing that this will be the best sleep she had had in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Victorious or Katy Perry. The bowling team idea I had borrowed from WhiteChocolateAngel. Sorry about the delay, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 11:

Tori and André were heading over to the bowling alley, excited to see what would happen with the game that they would play against each other.

"Hey Tori, you excited to give bowling a try?" André said glancing at her while he was driving

"Yeah, I had never been bowling before." she said, wondering what they were going to do afterwards.

"Hey Dré, what are we going to do after we bowl?"

"It's a surprise." André said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Aw, can't you tell your beautiful girlfriend what the plan is?" Tori said giving him a kiss on his knuckles, hoping that he will give in.

"I can give you one hint… it involves sweets." André replied, not wanting to tell her any farther.

"Okay."

Tori turned on the radio to another Katy Perry song.

"Tori want to sing together?"

"Yeah, let's sing." Tori said bopping her head to the music.

They were both rocking it out in their seats, laughing at and with each other the funny voices that André would try to pull to make Tori laugh.

"Dré are we there yet?" Tori asked turning the music down low.

"We'll be there soon Latina." André said grabbing her hand and clasping it in his own.

"Why do you call me Latina?"

"Your name can't go any shorter, since your family always calls you Tori, and you would always remind me that you are in fact half Latina, so the name stuck."

"Oh. That's sweet André. Thank you." Tori said kissing him on the cheek, noticing that they are reaching their destination really soon, since they were starting to get into downtown LA.

"Get ready to be creamed." Tori said laughing.

"I don't know if you will be laughing if I did this." André replied, stopping the car and proceeded to tickle her mercifully.

"An….And….André that tickles!"

"What-cha going to do about it?"

"This." Tori said stretching her hands and started to tickle André's stomach in return, knowing that he will retreat once it would start into a tickle fight.

"O….Okay you win!" André finished laughing, and going in to hug Tori and to kiss her on the lips.

"You know that we had been in the parking lot for the past 10 minutes."

"No." Tori said fixing her hair, since it had gotten tousled in the fight.

Tori and André had gotten out of the car and headed to the entrance of the building, excited to bowl a few games.

"Tori what size shoe do you wear?"

"6 ½." Tori replied, going to look at some of the bowling balls nearby.

"Okay we are on lane 24."

They headed over and started getting their shoes on, and then decided to look at the different type of bowling balls that the alley had. They had finally decided on a purple 12 pounder for Tori and a bright orange 15 pounder for André.

"Okay ready?" André asked putting their names in, and allowing Tori to bowl first.

"Here I go." Tori said, lining up with the first set of dots on the floor, and throwing it as straight as possible.

"I got a strike." Tori said happily, not telling André that she had actually had been bowling before.

André was having a difficult time, but was still oblivious to the fact that Tori was on a bowling team when she was younger.

"Dang girl that must be beginner's luck."

"Yeah let's go with that." Tori replied not sure if she should admit it just yet.

They kept going for the next hour with Tori finishing with a 130 and André with a 99.

André put both of their shoes away when he asked, "How did you get a 130?"

"I bowled on a team when I was little." Tori replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"Okay never knew that."

"Most people don't know that was my sport." Tori finished the conversation with almost kissing his lips, but then taking off in a slow run seeing if he would chase her.

"Tori where are you?"

"You have to catch me first." Tori said laughing, running towards the car, knowing that André would get her soon.

André to off in a strong run towards his car, hopping in through the passenger side to where Tori was sitting in her seat, gasping for breath.

"I love you." he murmured against her lips in a heated kiss.

André was driving in the direction of Tori's house, but pulled into an ice cream parlor near Hollywood Arts.

"Dré why don't we pick up the ice cream and then eat it at my house." Tori said, knowing that plan would work, since it was getting close to her curfew, and if she wasn't home her dad would send out the entire police squad to look for her.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get these in some to go containers." André said knowing Tori's favorite flavor by heart.

"Okay."

"Can I have two scoops of Cotton Candy and two scoops of Peanut Butter Cup." He said handing the clerk some money.

The clerk handed André a paper bag with the ice cream inside. "See you again soon."

"You too." André said grabbing Tori's hand, and leading her out of the shop, knowing that the sooner they near her house, the more time they might be able to hang out there.

André drove for about 15 minutes, and then pulled into her driveway, with 10 minutes to spare.

"I guess my dad went to bed or something, I think he has work tomorrow."

"Oh." He said, when he felt Tori settle herself between his out spread legs.

"Here." Tori said, handing him his Cotton Candy ice cream, while starting on her own ice cream.

"Thanks Tor."

"Welcome Dré" she said with a smile on her face, ready for their day tomorrow at the beach.

TA

Beck was starting to load up the truck, before everyone else arrived in their designated cars.

"Jade, can you help here?"

"No I'm busy."

"Doing what I might ask?"

"Watching television." Jade said, knowing that Beck would come look for her in about five seconds.

"Come on Jade." Beck said grabbing her bridal style, resorting to her kicking to try to break free from the hold.

"Beck put me down now!" Jade yelled pounding against his chest, hoping to knock him flat on his back.

"No, I could always hold you another way because of my cast."

"How do you…" Jade started to say as she was flung onto his back, like a fireman carry.

"Beck seriously put me down." Jade said, knowing that he wouldn't do it unless she resorted to drastic measures.

"Jade what are you doing?" Beck asked as he felt Jade lift up his shirt and started kissing his lower back, hoping that he would let go of her.

Beck started gasping for air, and tried leading them over to the couch so he wouldn't drop her. He then flipped onto her back and straddles her hips. Jade flipped them over again so she was on top and started to kiss his neck inwardly hoping that it would leave a hickey.

"Beck…Jade? Is anyone there?" Cat called knocking on the door.

"Be right there Cat." Jade grumbled, throwing her discarded shirt back on, while Beck started cleaning up the RV of any noticeable garbage.

"Hi Cat… Robbie."

"Hey Jade. Do you need help with anything before we leave?" Cat asked, knowing that if it was a no they would be waiting for Tori and André to arrive.

"Beck, anything we need help with?"

"Just making sure that we have everything, including the cones!" he replied walking out the door with Robbie in tow.

Jade walked across the RV, grabbing her purse and keys knowing that they would be in the truck soon.

"Cat how long does it take to get here from Vega's or André's place?"

About 20 minutes later Tori knocked on the door announcing her and André's presence.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep, just let me get my bag."

Jade climbed into the trick ready to spend her Saturday at the beach.

"Come on Beck!" Jade called honking the horn.

Beck sighed, giving André and Robbie a look of amusement.

Everyone climbed into their cars excited to see the drive down to Venice Beach.

"Okay meet you guys there!"

"Okay!" André and Robbie called from their cars.

TA

Cat jumped out of Robbie's car yelling "Gotta pee...gotta pee."

"Bye." Robbie replied, turning around to help Beck and André with the truck.

"She'll be back." Tori replied stepping out of André's car in some short-shorts, tank-top and flip-flops.

"Dang Tori!"

"Dré your mouth is hangin' open"

She walked up to him and closed his mouth for him, then kissing him on the lips.

"Hi!" Cat called running up to Robbie and climbing onto his back.

"Let's hit the beach!" Tori cheered, jumping onto André's back, causing him to run to the beach, flinging Tori into the ocean.

"Dré!" she shrieked once she broke the surface, running up to him and tackling him to the ground.

"Tori come on!"

Tori and André started running up and down the beach, racing each other. They sat down and watched Beck and Jade swim into the ocean, while Cat and Robbie started building sandcastles, or burying each other in the sand.

TA

Cat and Robbie walked up to Tori and André and settled on the lawn chairs right next to them, soaking up the sun. Cat realized after a while that Robbie was starting to get quite sunburned.

"Robbie did you remember to bring any sunscreen?"

"Yeah there should be some in the bag that I brought with us."

"KK!" she said, reaching into the bag next to her finding the sunscreen at the bottom of the bag.

Robbie quickly got sunscreen on his body minus his face and back, when he handed Cat the sunscreen, replying with "Can you help with this?"

"Sure Robbie." She replied quickly getting sunscreen on his back, and then asking him if he could take his glasses off so she could put it on his face as well.

"Okay all done, let's go play in the ocean!" Cat yelled dragging Robbie into the water, swimming into the shallow end.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Beck asked Jade trying to throw hints that their anniversary was about two weeks away.

"Nothing…why?" Jade asked quizzically, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"You'll see." Beck said, kissing her temple, making a mental note to call the adoption center in the morning.

Cat started day dreaming about school being out for the summer soon.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing this summer?"

Everyone started putting their own ideas about vacation. Jade and Beck said that they might go to an amusement park in California. Tori and André said that they each will be at summer camp for teens, realizing halfway through the discussion that their camps were near each other, knowing that they could send letters back and forth the entire month. Robbie and Cat said that they each have family vacations that they would go on, making them be apart for a good part of the summer.

Everyone noticed since they had been talking for a while that they were getting hungry. "Hey is there anywhere to eat around here?" Tori asked, unsure if she remembered what was in the area.

"There is a hotdog place nearby." Robbie piped up, remembering the place that he went to when he was 14.

"Let's go there." Beck answered, asking Jade silently if it was okay. He figured it was fine when she didn't make a snide remark.

TA

Once they finished there, they noticed that it was starting to get a little chilly and dark, the girls decided that it would be a good time to go home.

"See ya on Monday!" they said to each other, running to their respective boyfriend's cars, leaving them to gather all of the gear.

Robbie climbed into his car a few minutes later, throwing the stuff into the trunk, and heading to his own house to hang out with Cat a few hours before driving her home.

"Hey Robbie let's go get frozen yogurt from Freezy Queen."

"Sure." He replied, turning left into the location.

They parked and then got out of his car, ordering their ice cream.

Cat was sitting there, eating her ice cream cone and staring at all of the different colors with in the parlor.

"What you're thinking about?" Robbie said in between licks of his own cone.

"My brother bit my arm again."

"Why did your brother bite your arm?" he said quizzically.

"I don't know, but it is weird that he does that. He is on medication though to control his behaviors."

"Oh…We should head home; it is almost 10:00pm."

"Alright."

Cat and Robbie held hands the whole way home to his house to let them hang out and watch a movie Cat's curfew isn't until 11:30 anyways.

They put in a new sci-fi movie that came out a few months ago, that they couldn't find time to see in theaters.

They were in the middle of the movie and they had both fallen asleep on each other's shoulders with the screen illuminating their faces of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

It was now Sunday; Tori's eyes fluttered open feeling the warm sun on her back. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 10:09 am.

She stretched and then grabbed her Pearbook off her desk, going onto her list of people to video chat with. She noted with a smile that André never logged off last night.

She clicked on his name opening the chat room and saw him asleep on his bed, his laptop against the wall. Then she called to him softly to ease him out of his slumber.

His eyes started to open about 5 minutes later, hearing her voice through his laptop speakers.

"Hey." He said rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and sitting up in his bed with the computer on his lap.

"Hi." she said shyly noticing he doesn't have a shirt on, causing her mind to reel.

André noticed that her hair was messed up from sleep, and that her tank top was starting to slip off.

"Sleep good?" he asked, wishing he could take a picture right now.

"Yep."

"Hey want to meet for coffee or something this morning; it is only 10:30."

"Sure let's go get breakfast or something, and then go work on some homework that is due this week." Tori replied thinking that it would be a good plan. "Meet you at your place at 11:00."

"Meet you then see you in 30." He replied blowing her a kiss.

"See ya then. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Tori logged off of chat, and quickly got ready, she was able to get a shower and to get herself ready in 25 minutes.

Tori peeked into her parents' room to see if they were home. She suddenly remembered that they had to take Trina to an audition the day before and they continued into the afternoon. She then sent a quick text to her mom telling her that she was going to hang out with friends and that she would be back by 1.

She ran out to her car to drive over to André's knowing that she should drive for a change.

Once she arrived, she let herself in, and started to walk up to his room, knowing that he was almost ready.

Tori snuck up behind him quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder blade lightly feeling his warm skin heating more by the second.

"T...Tori." he sighed realizing that it was her. He spun her around so they were facing each other.

"Hey." she said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Hi, let's head out, we can continue this later."

"K." she replied, leading him out to her car.

They had driven around until André had pointed out a diner that had breakfast all day. They checked in and had gotten seated. Tori and André were now looking at menus, deciding what they wanted to eat.

They had a blast joking around, talking about their friends and insane teachers. They packed up to head home, not wanting to do homework.

TA

Meanwhile Beck and Jade were just waking up after spending the night watching TV shows and playing video games.

"What time is it?' Jade mumbled from under the covers.

Beck poked his head out and saw it was 11:15 am.

"Really? We should get up and work on some stuff."

"Before we do that I have a surprise for you.

Jade started to show some mild excitement that she only shows him. She got ready fast, tripping over herself to get some jeans on. Beck had a huge smile, and was starting to chuckle at his girlfriend's behavior.

"Come on you lazy sod. Let's get moving." Jade said with a smirk, knowing that it would speed him up faster to throw some sarcastic remarks.

Beck and Jade have driven down to the animal shelter, with Jade blindfolded of course.

The guy that was at the counter, saw Beck and Jade walked in, luckily he knew exactly which puppy to grab.

"Beck can I take off the stupid blindfold?"

"Soon babe." he said getting the thumbs up from worker, showing that they had the right dog.

Beck brought Jade closer to the dog, stretching out her hand to touch the fur.

"Is it a cat?"

"Nope keep trying."

Jade felt around again crouching down to the floor, feeling something bound up to her.

"It must be a puppy then, it feels about the right size." Jade replied feeling around for the blindfold getting ready to rip it off her head.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Beck replied, smiling waiting for her response to Sally being right in front of her

"Happy anniversary babe." Beck said grabbing her into a huge hug and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Can you change the name of the dog?" Jade asked unsure if that was possible.

The employee explained that it is possible to change an animal's name by calling it the new name for a few weeks. They eventually register the new name as their name.

"Okay. Thanks, do we have everything for her?"

"That's what we are going to do right now." Beck replied scooping the puppy in his arms still holding the leash.

After being in the pet store for two hours deciding what they needed, they headed back to the RV to look at names for the dog.

"Jade what should we name the dog?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders, grabbing the name book and flipping through quickly trying to find a name that wasn't so girly, but still had a darker side to it.

"How about Lillith?" Jade said liking the name.

"I like it but it isn't my favorite. How about Chelsea?"

"Not dark enough." Jade replied, still looking through the book. "What about Cleopatra?"

"I like it; we can nickname her Cleo for short."

Once they had determined the name they decided to do some homework, after some encouraging from Beck.

They had some arguments over some Math and English questions. Some examples were with (x+a)n=k+a/2 k = 4, N = 6 and a = 9, what does x stand for? Or why did Hamlet decide to come back to life as a ghost after being killed?

Since they both had different answers they decided to wait until school to find out who had the same answer, the bet was that the loser had to buy the winner lunch the following day. They both shook on it, Jade having a good feeling that she would win because she was a good student and cared about her grades since her father doesn't seem to care.

"Babe what are you thinking about?" Beck asked noticing her drift off into her own thoughts. "Oh nothing, just stuff." she replied finishing it at that.

Scratching Cleo behind the ears, causing the dog's tail to wag and have the animal bark in response. In turn this caused Beck and Jade laugh knowing that once they would be at school they would have another petty argument over something that isn't very important.

Beck and Jade decided to go out for an early dinner, just he two of them for once. Beck decided to take them to a restaurant that they haven't been to before.  
"Love ya Babe."

"Love you too loser."

Beck kissed her temple and replied with "Your words hurt babe."

"Sorry..."

TA

Cat and Robbie had woken up with very stiff necks from their position the night before.

"Hi." Cat said wearily, just waking up from their sleep on the couch realizing that it is close to 9:00 in the morning, they shouldn't be up yet since they went to bed close to 3:00 that morning after watching a few movies in a row.

"Hey Cat, want some breakfast or do you want to go back to sleep?"

Cat tucked her head into Robbie's shoulder, providing her answer to his question, they both laid back down, and were out of it for a few more hours.

They woke up to someone walking down the stairs in Cat's house, they saw that it was her mother who was wanting to see what they were up to because when she went down earlier this morning they were both asleep.

"Want to go to the mall?' Cat asked suddenly, not wanting to hang out around the house all day.

"Sure we can get something to eat there." Robbie replied knowing that the sooner that he could get Cat to the mall the faster she won't get upset.

"Okay!" she said happily and bubbly while bouncing around the room and running to the car to get into the passenger seat.

"Are we almost there?"

"Soon we are about 10 minutes away. Where do you want to eat?"

Cat thought about it for a minute and then finally decided on Daisy's Diner, knowing that they could serve breakfast all day, decided for cinnamon French toast, and the extra fixings that came with her meal. Robbie continued to watch her closely seeing if she would come up with a response to his question.

"Cat honey where did you want to eat?"

"Oh, sorry let's eat at Daisy's Diner, we could get their cinnamon French toast." Cat said giggling.

They had pulled into the mall, and had gotten their food and were discussing summer plans that they may have with each other and as a group.

"Did you want to go to an Amusement Park this summer?" Robbie asked Cat in mid-bite.

"Sure I can't wait to go on the roller coasters. One time my brother had gotten on a roller coaster after winning a pie eating contest, he wound up getting sick on the roller coaster, vomiting on the loop-de-loop."

"Wow….."

"Yeah." Cat finished, going back to eating her breakfast giggling every once in a while.

"Oh Cat what am I going to do with you?"

"You love me anyways."

"Yep. Come on let's hit the mall!" Cat said dragging Robbie around to various stores for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

André and Tori had now been dating for a little over a month, and they were getting excited since school was going to be out for summer in a few weeks.

"Let's go hang out in the backyard, we can go do our work out there." Andre said knowing that the change of scenery will motivate his Latina girlfriend.

"Fine." She replied, grabbing his hand and leading him outside to the deck of her home.

She pulled André to the ground, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Happy now?" André slightly winded from being knocked to the floor.

Tori replied by kissing him passionately on the lips showing him how happy she was that they could be alone for a few hours until anyone came home.

André flipped them over trying to regain control only to have Tori flip them over again.

"Ha. I win." Tori said smugly, smiling brightly at the achievement of being able to dominate.

André rolled out from under Tori to grab her bridal style and running upstairs up to her room after locking all of the doors in the process.

André dropped Tori onto the bed before climbing on top of her going straight for her lips.

"André remember same rules as before." Tori said before her lips were captured into a heated kiss.

**Tori's POV**

I am thinking about how amazing the kiss is and that even though I know that André wants me I know that I am complete control of the situation. I can feel his hands groping me, and I love every second of it. While in a haze I had gotten André's shirt off, and was dragging my nails down his chest, in trade for him massaging me. I however knew that if I didn't stop myself now we would go past my comfort point.

"Dré...Honey, let's cool down for a moment." Tori said breaking their make out session.

"Alright Latina." André replied, pulling Tori on top of him to snuggle deeper into his warmth.

"Let's go see if there is something to eat, my parents sent me a text a little while ago that they would be gone until tomorrow morning."

"I wanna do that later." André replied, snuggling into Tori, ready to go take a nap.

Tori isn't realize how tired she was until she felt André pull her on top of him again, proceeding to fall asleep.

A few hours had gone by when André woke up from his nap.

_Huh... I let her sleep, she drained all of her energy earlier today tackling me to the floor, not that I am complaining._ André thought while slipping out from underneath Tori.

What he didn't know was once he was downstairs he was going to have Tori wondering why the bed was so cold all of the sudden.

Tori rolled over expecting André to be there but she then felt that the bed was fairly cold. _I wonder where he is?_ she asked herself.

**André's POV **

I was so busy whipping up some dinner that I didn't hear Tori creep up behind me until she wrapped her arms around my waist, was kissing my shoulder blade, and was rubbing my shoulders causing me to relax.

"Hey Tor." I said turning around to kiss her on the lips gripping her waist causing her to be pulled close to me.

"Hey yourself." She replied smiling brightly up at me. She was being pulled to the kitchen table to see a plate put in front of her of a Burger and French fries. Soon after I had set her down to eat my burger was done as well. Once we were both done eating we decided to go back up to Tori's room to listen to some music and talk.

"Hey it's almost 10:00 do you want me to spend the night, since it is the weekend?" André asked lying down, pulling Tori with him.

"Sure. I don't want you to go home that late anyways." Tori responded with a kiss and snuggling into his warmth again.

They continued to talk about their summer plans, excited to hear that their camps wouldn't be that far away from each other practically being right next door to each other. They were trying to plan some time where the two camps could be together for the night.

"That sounds like an awesome idea Dré." Tori replied liking the idea already.

They decided to find out from the camp directors to see if they already do something like that, and if they don't to talk to them about it to see if they would approve of the plan.

The clock tolled midnight, causing Tori and André to realize how tired they were and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

TA

Beck and Jade were arguing over which amusement park they would go to this summer. Beck wanted to go to Disneyland while Jade wanted to go to Knott's Berry Farm.

"Beck lets just go to Knott's Berry Farm this time we can go to Disneyland later!" Jade screamed at him trying to get her point across.

"But I want to go now, the tickets are cheaper."

"They are cheaper anyways since we live in California!" Jade resumed getting madder every second of the conversation.

"Okay Jade…..Jade!" Beck said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly stopping her in the middle of her rant."

"How about we go to both Disneyland and Knott's Berry farm in the same week."

"I never thought of that." Jade said smiling realizing that she did have a smart boyfriend who would think of something like that at the spur of the moment.

"Love you."

TA

The following Monday everyone was counting down the days to when school was out for the summer. It was now nearing the end of May and the gang was trying to plan this huge trip for late August hoping to go to Disneyland or Universal Studios.

"We should do both!" Tori and André replied in unison extremely excited for the trip with their friends.

"I just have one question…Can everyone afford the trip including the three day passes for each and about a week stay in the hotel nearby?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied, knowing that if they couldn't completely afford it their parents could help them pay for it.

"Oh we have to head to class we are going to be really late!" Cat yelled running down the hallway to her first class of the morning.

Everyone dispersed to their classes for the day saying that they were going to meet at lunch to try to draw up a plan as to when they were going to go and how they were going to set everything up.

It was now lunch time and Beck and Jade were talking about their plans and everyone plopped themselves at the table excited to discuss what they were going to happen while they were in Southern California with their friends.

Once their school day was over Beck and Jade decided to go back to the RV to check on Cleo, who was in the crate for the last few hours, but was allowed to be out a little bit while they came home early from lunch, making sure that there weren't any accidents that had happened while they were gone.

They were happy to find that everything was left the way that it was and nothing was destroyed by the puppy.

They decided to lie down for a nap. Knowing that Jade was exhausted from the day that she had; she didn't get a ton of sleep the night before so she was existing on caffeine alone.

"Beck I'm tired." She whined to Beck, trying to annoy him before he made her take a nap.

"No I want to hang out with you a little bit before you crash into your sugar rush coma." Beck said tickling her mercifully, causing her to shriek with laughter and swatting him on the chest. Really trying to get him to let up so she could take control of the situation.

Jade finally climbed on top of him, pinning his arms to the side, submitting to her while she kissed him on the lips, laying her head on his chest while hearing Beck murmur into her hair.

"Night babe." 

"Night Aladdin."

TA

Cat and Robbie had just gotten back from a long day at school and they decided to see what was going on around town. They wandered down to the nearby park and decided to sit underneath the huge oak tree that resided there.

Once they had sat down under the tree, they started conversing under the tree about their summer plans since school would be out in a week and a half or so. They were both excited to spend some time together before their family vacations would sweep them away for the majority of the summer.

"Cat where would you be going for vacation again?"

"I will be visiting family in Florida, and also spending two weeks in Disneyworld before the vacation is over. Where will you be this summer?"

**Cat's POV:**

I was thinking about where we would be able to plan our own trip toward s the end of August to Disneyland, since it is nearby to where everyone lives, most of us live about an hour way so we were used to the area, but then again this is the first time that most of us had even been into the park. I was thinking how we could make it exciting for Tori, André, Robbie and Beck.

Jade and I would have to think about that later on our own time, probably over video chat would be the easiest way to get the task accomplished.

Robbie sat up and was requesting me to grab his hand; I followed him until he had taken us to a local pizza place. I had looked at my watch and had noticed that it is now 6:00 on a school night. She knew that she would need to get home and start on homework soon.

Once they were finished eating Robbie was getting into his car, ready to drive Cat back to her house. Cat started a conversation, asking him how excited he was to finish their junior year and then whilst starting their senior year of high school. Robbie was excited, they had both turned 17 about seven or eight months ago so by the time they go on their summer vacation they almost be 18, we were now starting to figure out who would turn 18 while they would go on their Disney trip. They remembered that André and Beck were older then the both of them followed by Jade being the next oldest. Tori's birthday was in the middle of July.

"Robbie what if we also do this trip to celebrate all of us turning 18. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Yeah Cat. Let's make sure to talk about the others in the group to see if they want to do this during the trip."

Robbie pulled up to Cat's house and let her out of the car.

"See you tomorrow morning Cat, I am willing to drive you to school in the morning."

"Thanks Robbie. See you then." She said kissing him on the cheek and lips before letting herself inside her house getting ready to do homework.

"Get ready to video chat in about three hours." Cat told Robbie just before she closed the door, blowing a kiss for him from the window, waving to him as he drove off into the night.

Once she had gotten to her room she has whizzed through all of her schoolwork, and was waiting for Robbie to call to say good night to her before she would crash for the night in her room.

"Night Cat." Robbie said through her computer screen.

"Night Robbie." Cat said as she closed her computer, to snuggle under the covers for the night ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own VicTORIous or Paranormal Activity 2. **

**Chapter 14: **

Tori walked into school excited for the last day of the school year. She also knew that it was a half-day, knowing that they would go to the mall for lunch and to hang out.

André walked up behind her while she was at her locker. "Hey!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist startling her out of her thoughts while she was cleaning out her locker.

"Hi Dré." Tori replied spinning around to give him a huge hug and pecking him on the lips.

André noticed that she was almost done emptying her locker of her belongings and grabbing all of her textbooks to turn them all in for the year.

"Ready Latina?"

"Yeah." she replied flinging her bag over her shoulder, with André doing the same to his bag.

They both walked off to their first class astonished of the weight they both were carrying on their backs. They walked in the door and noticed that everyone was putting their books in a pile by the door for the teacher to collect later.

They had zipped through their day and they were now going to Sikowitz's class before the end of the day, they had two more classes after this but there was only a half an hour of school left.

"Let's do one more acting exercise!" Sikowitz said climbing through the classroom window.

"Sikowitz by the time we go and do it we won't have any time to finish. Let's just hang out for 15 minutes." Tori said distracting the man from doing any work on the last day.

"Let's sign yearbooks!" Cat said excited to have the next few minutes to sign a few people's yearbook.

"Okay."

Everyone gathered around Cat and the gang started signing each other's year book, passing them around in a circle with some of them holding off some of the yearbooks until later where they would have more time to fill them out.

The rest of the day whizzed by and André met Tori at his car to take her to the mall to meet the others for lunch.

"Tori did you enjoy your first year at Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah it was more awesome once we finally admitted our feelings for each other. I was wondering how long we would keep it from each other."

"Do you want to go anywhere before we meet up for lunch?" André asked pulling into the mall parking lot.

"Let's head into the Pear store, I want to see if there is anything I need in the way of gift cards or accessories for my laptop, phone or pearpad."

André nodded in agreement then pulled out his phone texting the others to see where they would want to eat.

"What did everyone say?" Tori asked, looking over at his phone to see everyone's responses to the question.

"They voted for the new burger place that had just open up a few weeks ago."

Tori nodded in understanding, grabbing André's hand guiding him into the Pear Store.

They went to look for different things inside the store and they had both found some colorful computer skins for all of their electronics, with that Tori had also gotten a $50 gift card for herself to download music.

They had waked out of the store hand in hand, heading towards the burger joint that was nearby. Once they had walked in they were greeted by their friends.

"Hey!" the group replied noticing that the other two had arrived.

They had ordered their food and had launched a conversation involving their plans for when they were in Disneyland. Everyone was excited for the trip, knowing that this would be the first big one was a group of friends; they had started to map out where they would want to go. Halfway through their conversations their food and arrived and they also remembered that in order to find out what rides they wanted to go on they would have to do it the week before they leave.

"See you guys later!" Tori said leaving the restaurant, all smiles about their summer.

TA

Jade and Beck dropped by the RV to check on Cleo who is now 5 months old and is starting to get big.

Once Beck opened the cage Cleo bounded up to Jade trying to knock her to the floor in excitement.

"Cleo...DOWN!" she scolded, teaching her not to attempt that type of behavior again.

Beck then celebrated the day by letting Jade cuddle with him for the next few hours until she was asked to come home. Beck smirked, knowing that Jade wouldn't go home since she didn't have a good relationship with her father and her mother would just want to know where she was.

TA

It was now the last week in June and they were trying to find things to do before their friends would go onto their summer programs.

Tori and André invited the group to the Vega house to watch movies and play video games. Before they played games or watched movies Tori needed help with packing clothes for camp and she wanted the girls input on her wardrobe for the time that she would be gone.

"Let's grab these!" Cat said grabbing a couple of outfits that she had put together before Tori and Jade had their backs turned from packing the sleeping bag and the other necessities.

Tori nodded her head at all of Cat's choices, knowing that she would be able to help with the process. Jade made little comments on her dresses, telling her which one she should take if they do a dance or something that would require a different outfit.

Tori came back down the stairs once she was packed, lighting up her load so she could be done by the following morning.

The gang hung around for the next few hours playing games and watching a few movies. It was 3 am before Tori noticed everyone either asleep on the couch or the floor, she gently shook André who was drifting in and out of consciousness, pulling him to his feet following Tori to her room. André wandered over to her bed collapsing onto it pulling Tori with him.

Meanwhile Jade had woken up and decided to torture Beck a bit by getting him aroused, but then having her please herself while he watched.

"Jade if you don't stop this now we are going to have a huge problem on our hands." Beck pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"K fine. But once we are so going to continue this later." she finished smirking at him.

It was now 4:00 in the morning and they decided to roll over and get back to sleep, knowing that Cat would be up by 8 begging for ice cream.

Exactly 4 hours later Cat was indeed bouncing on Jade begging for ice cream. Jade cracked her eyes open and told her "If you don't get off of me in the next minute I will not take you to get ice cream." Jade saying this caused Cat to get off of her. "KK." Jade heard her said while seeing her snuggle up to Robbie waiting for him to wake up.

TA

Everyone was now up, while some of them were getting dressed, they decided to go to Denny's where they could get waffles and ice cream. Robbie had to convince Cat to have some breakfast food before they had ice cream.

They had fun laughing and talking before Tori and André left for camp that afternoon. Once they were done they had went their separate ways. Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck went to the park while André and Tori finished packing meeting up at his house at noon for Tori's parents to drive them up to camp. The Vega family pulled up the Harris residence 12 on the dot, Tori saw André waiting on the front stoop, with two duffle bags and a backpack with all of his personal belongings. Tori's father helped him get his things in the back along with Tori's own bags.

They closed the back doors, and then had driven for about 2 ½ hours before they had arrived at the camp where they would drop off the two teenagers. They dropped Tori off first, at the one side of the camp and then dropped André at his cabin.

TA

Meanwhile Cat and Robbie were hanging out at his house watching movies and playing games.

"Robbie lets go walk around the neighborhood and see what is around, maybe we could go swimming."

"Okay, lets grab our swimsuits first before we go walking." Robbie said grabbing a bag to throw a pair of shorts and one of Cat's bathing suits in.

"Let's go." Cat said running out the door, with Robbie chasing after her.

They walked to the pool enjoying the hot LA day, bummed for the day that the two would be split for the summer to go on their separate family vacations.

"Robbie come on!" Cat squealed when she jumped into the cold water. Robbie set the stuff down by a lounge chair, taking his shirt and shorts off, leaving him in his swim trunks. He then proceeded to cannonball into the pool landing near Cat.

"Yay!" Cat screamed again, splashing Robbie and swimming around the pool enjoying the cool sensation on her skin.

Robbie and Cat swam for about an hour or so before they realized that their stomachs were rumbling for food.

"Let's go get something to eat, our stomachs are begging to be fed."

"Sure." Cat said giggling about Robbie's comment, then giggling more when her tummy rumbled again.

They dried themselves off then walked back to Robbie's house to see if they could find something to eat there.

"Robbie what do we have to eat?" Cat asked when they walked in the door.

"I think we have pizza but if we want anything else we would need to order takeout."

"Let's just do takeout." Cat said grabbing a menu off of the fridge telling them where they could order from.

"Let's get Mexican."

"Sure want to get two 2 enchilada meals?" Robbie asked her knowing that it was something she liked.

"Yeah make mime both beef." She replied while Robbie was dialing the resurant.

Cat got busy picking out a movie for the two to watch while they waited for their early dinner. They had decided on Paranormal Activity 2. It was one that he just happened to have but have not watched yet.

They started watching the movie and they were about ¼ of the way through when the doorbell rang announcing the delivery boy with their food.

Robbie paid him and closed the door with two bags of food, along with their meals was some fried ice cream and some tortilla chips and three kinds of salsa for them to share.

"Awesome…Thanks Robbie." Cat told him kissing him on the cheek as he sat down.

"Welcome Cat eat up and we can continue to watch the movie."

Once they finished their meal they decided to turn in early, the movie terrifying the two to oblivion. They finished of their day cuddled into each other, grateful that they had each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The thing that Tori did while she was slipping down a slope I did that to myself but with stairs.**

**Chapter 15:**

Tori and André had been at the camp for two days and they were grateful for the time the two camps would mingle for activities. They always got about two hours each night to hang out just the two of them along with their friends that they met at camp.

They couldn't wait for tomorrow, the director said there will now be two dances. Since everyone knows that there's always one at the end of the session, they were trying to guess when the next one would be.

It was now 9:30 and Tori felt like writing a letter to André to see if he would like to communicate that way since they knew there maybe sometimes where they won't see each other for a few days. She sat on her stomach with the notebook and pen in her hand, she produced this:

_Dré,_

_Do you miss me? I would hope so; I miss you like crazy when we don't see each other after a few days. I had an exciting day, we went in a canoe and I wound up tipping the boat causing me to be completely soaked to the bone. I wish that it was you to warm me up, not a hot shower. I also miss you being in my bed a night, I been having a hard time sleeping without your warmth there. I had found that I had been using all of my blankets, that is a lot considering I brought four of them. What had you done the past few days? Did you get to go swimming in the lake? Or did you go horseback riding with the crew? I hope you are having fun and I can't wait to be in your arms again. I love you!_

_Lots of love,_  
_Latina_

Tori was satisfied with her letter sticking it in an envelope to be delivered the next day. As she got ready for bed the other 5 girls in her cabin were getting back since it was 10:30, and they needed to be up by 7:30 to eat by 8.

Tori fell asleep an hour later after trying to get comfortable in her small bunk. Once she was woken up by her alarm, she staggered over the showers knowing that now was her only chance before the others got up.

Once she wandered down to the mess hall she stuck the letter into the mail box, hoping that André would get the letter by that evening and having the words stick with him throughout the week.

_Latina,_

_What is going on with you? Are you having fun at camp? Is the bed cold without me there, by bed has been cold as well, I miss you cuddling up to me in the middle of the night, even when I am not at your house there had been many times I wonder how you got into my room without anyone in my family waking up. I bet you had had to use quite a few blankets to keep yourself warm at night. I had had fun doing some activities with my cabin but it is weird to not see your smiling face every morning or hearing your voice in the morning, groggy but beautiful nonetheless. I love you so much! I can't wait to see you again soon. Hopefully we can have some alone time soon when we go on our Disney Trip._

_Love you!_

_Dré_

André smiled when he finished the letter, knowing that she was going to love that he took the time to write her something rather than to text it to her. He got through the activities of the day, and he texted Tori, once he found out that she was at the lake he snuck into the cabin and he found Tori's bunk quickly, knowing what she had packed beforehand.

He left very proud of himself, excited to see the look on Tori's face. He went down to the swimming area relieved to see her still there, having fun with her friends.

"Hey Tori!" André called to her. When she heard that it was him, she ran out of the lake, giving him a bone crushing hug while getting him soaked.

"What are you doing down here." She asked while giving him a kiss, knowing that they wouldn't be seeing him until after dinner.

"Just wanting to hang out with my favorite girl." he replied, leading her to the beach, sitting down on the towel that she had laid out beforehand.

They stayed there enjoying the sunset before dinner.

Once they were done with dinner they had hung out together before bed when they both decided for the both of them to go to bed, André leading Tori back to her cabin.

"How do you know which way my cabin is?" Tori asked with a confused look on her face trying to figure out what was going on with André's behavior causing him to be sneaky.

"I have my ways." He said, stopping near the door, giving her a passionate kiss knowing that it would go through her head for hours, causing her to lose sleep over the whole situation.

She wandered into her cabin, changing into her PJs, seeing a letter with her name on the front, knowing that André was the only one who would write to her, she plopped herself onto her bed, opening the letter and reading it thoroughly, causing her to blush a light pink. Reading the letter quicker trying to not get distracted by the innuendo that he had placed in his letter knowing with a heavier blush that she had been a little harder on him with the innuendo in her own letter to him.

She had however managed to calm herself down somewhat before any of her roommates walked into the room, knowing that the best thing to do would be to try to get a shower to calm herself down even further. She had a easier time calming herself down after her shower. She then crawled into bed, dreaming of André, excited about their trip to Disneyland anxious to see if they were going to take the next step in their relationship knowing they were getting closer each passing day that they were together.

TA

The following morning André saw a letter in the stack of envelopes from the camp with his name on the front. He knew that he should probably stick the letter in his pants pocket so he wouldn't lose it.

Once all of the camp activities were done for the day, he wandered up to Tori's cabin after dinner to read what she had written to him.

He read the letter, feeling red in the face, and excited for the lack of a better word that his girlfriend would send a letter like that knowing how that would make him feel.

He knew that this summer would be the best for the both of them because all of the new experiences that they get to share together.

Tori and André were counting down the days to when they would be going to Disneyland, knowing that the entire group was excited to go, not just those who haven't been there before.

They knew that their friends were excited to go to Disneyland, and trying to make sure that they aren't too hyper for the trip.

TA

Before they knew it camp was almost over, Tori had taken a nasty fall the week before, but luckily she wasn't too seriously injured, she just needed her ankle wrapped and to keep off of it for a few days. When André asked her what had happened, she stated that she had tripped going down a slope while going from one activity to another.

It hurt really badly, and André heard about it right after she had one it, by telling him through a text to meet her in the infirmary. She had to go to the doctor to get it checked out she wound up on crutches and in a walking boot for a few weeks to try to get the swelling down as much as possible. The doctor had concluded that she had torn the ligaments in her ankle, which was why it was hurting so bad. André had then started getting worried every time she had another tripping episode, Tori was grateful that he was worried though because she knew that he cared for her more than she could ever imagine.

TA

The rest of the summer had zoomed by without much of an incident, it was now the day for Tori's parents to pick them up, luckily Tori was now out of the walking boots and crutches, no one would've noticed that she had that fall a few weeks back.

They had packed all of their bags, with André bringing his bags over to help Tori finish packing since she was still uneasy on her feet since her ankle was still weak.

Tori had closed her last suitcase, when Tori's parents had honked their horn; her parents had grabbed her bags really quickly, throwing everything in the car while André was helping Tori into the car while she was telling them what had happened during their time at camp. When Tori was telling them about her fall the two and a half weeks previous, her mother was shocked that she had managed to injure herself in that manner by just tripping down a hill. But she remembered that Tori were clumsier than she would like to admit.

She was thankful that the camp was able to get her to the doctor quickly especially since they had suspected a broken bone, even though they had found out that it wasn't broken just severely sprained.

Tori's mother and turned around and saw the two fast asleep with Tori's head against his chest.

Once they had gotten home Holly shook André awake, when he got out of the car David was going to pick up his sleeping daughter when André had let him know silently that he would carry her upstairs.

TA

When André placed Tori on her bed she was still asleep snuggling into her pillow. André snuck out of her room, not before kissing her on the forehead heading back to his own home to unpack and unwind while taking a nap himself.

When they both woke up three hours later they both felt well rested and was able to spend some time with their family before retiring for the night.

The following morning they had decided to gather all of their friends since it is getting closer and closer to August.

When Tori had texted him to meet her at the nearest restaurant that served breakfast, they had text the others in their group to talk to their friends to finalize the plans for the trip, knowing that they would want to go the second to last week in August. The teens had all talked to their parents beforehand, and told them their plans for the rest of the summer.

Once they figured out almost everyone was able to pay for the hotel, the teenagers had found that that if they get a room with one queen bed it would cost less. They had also found that they might be able to get adjoined rooms so they could be close together.

TA

Their friends had now had a map of all of the different rides that they would want to go on, or any of the different restaurants and experiences that they wanted to find together as a group of friends.

TA

The friends had gone back to their houses and decided to hang out at their own homes for the day, knowing that it was the first week in August, and that they wanted to keep planning together and separate trying to decide what their favorite attractions that they would want to go on. They are all now counting down the days until they would be gone.

They had decided instead to go to Disneyland for 6 days and to go to Universal for 1 day, and Knott's Berry Farm for one day as well. Luckily, the teens had enough money, with their parents chipping in for part of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

It was now the last week in August and they had trying to pack for days now. Tori had André helping her throw the last few things into her suitcase, closing it and throwing into the back of his car. André had kissed Tori on before he headed downstairs allowing Tori to say goodbye to her parents before they would leave for the next week or so.

Knowing how excited she was André had called the others and had told them that they would be getting on the road, and checking into their hotel a little early, taking a nap before their friends would get there. Considering that, it was close to 5:00 in the morning, André and Tori had been up since 4:30 to get ready for their trip.

They had piled into Tori's car, which was a birthday present from her parents. The two happened to not hit a ton of traffic, even able to stop for breakfast on the way.

When they had gotten to the hotel they were able to check into their hotel room, with them being the first ones getting there they were able to get about an hour nap before they were woken up by their alarms telling them that they should start checking into the park. Tori and André walked the couple of blocks to the entrance of the park, already seeing the rest of their group there they had all decided to walk into the park and look at the different attractions.

Since the group had mapped what rides they wanted to go on the week before, they decided to do each person's favorite ride, limiting it to a ride per person. They had also wondered into the different shops, first Cat dragged them into the Hat Shoppe, begging the group to get Mickey Mouse Ears. Tori and Jade had a difficult time trying to find theirs, but in the end, Tori chose a hat with the paint splatter effect all over it, and Jade had managed to find a Pirate's of the Caribbean Hat that she didn't sneer at when she saw it.

TA

The group had gotten their Mickey Ear hat embroidered with their given name or they had the nickname that their significant other had given them, feeling that it would be cute for them to have that on there. Once they had exited the shop, they broke up into smaller groups to look at the other shops that sold Disney outerwear.

They wandered around the park some more, taking in the sights and sounds. They had gone back down Main Street and found the Muppets in 3D the entire group enjoyed the how and had exited from there laughing loudly, never seeing some more hilarious than that.

TA

They had enjoyed their dinner once they had finished dinner they had determined that they could go on more ride before they left for the night. They had realized in all of the excitement that it was past midnight and if they wanted to go into the park early the next day then they should head out now.

Tori and the rest of the group had walked into their hotel rooms. Tori and André walked into their room, and cuddled into each other, but Tori knew that she would want to take a shower before she went to bed. Once she had gotten out of the shower André decided to get into the shower and cuddle up with his girlfriend before falling asleep. Tori was already lying on her side, watching some TV, she had a glazed look in her eyes, and once she saw André walk out in sweatpants and no shirt.

"Hi." She said shyly, looking at his muscled chest, but looking away blushing.

André smiled at her red face, crawling into bed and enveloping her in his warmth.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She said smiling and leaning into kiss him.

"I love you." He said kissing her and rolling on top of her.

TA

**Tori's POV:**

I wrapped my arms around André and pulling his weight on top of her. He smiled into the kiss. I moaned into the kiss, thrusting my hips up letting André know that I was getting aroused. I had decided that I would allow him to take my top off but nothing below the belt. André worked his way down my body, removing my shirt, once I felt the cold air on my chest I moaned again when he started kissing my neck. I squirmed around wanting to give him more access to my neck.

André smirked, taking my bra off. I felt his hands on my breasts, rolling the nipples in between his fingers, causing me to open my mouth with an extremely loud moan. I felt him cover his lips with mine, trying to silence my moans and silence screams of pleasure.

André quickly slid his hand lower, cupping me in between my pajama pants, making me gasp because I now know he can feel how aroused I am by feeling the wetness between my legs. I abruptly broke the kiss with a pop and flipped ourselves over so now I had control.

When I flipped us over André was surprised to feel how excited I was. He responded by thrusting up into me showing how ready he was. I started at his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin so hard I'm sure I left a hickey. I kiss myself down his body, with my lips meeting the top of his boxers. I decided to undo the buckle and tease him a bit more so he could feel ourselves nestled together in one of the best ways possible. I teased him with his boxers on, stroking him through them, he was so hyper sensitive that he came inside his boxers. We ended the night with a kiss on the lips and turned on our sides so we were nestled into each other with his thighs between my own.

I promptly fell asleep feeling him against me. I woke up the next morning to something poking me, with blush rising on my face, I felt something poking me in the backside, to see what it might be I rocked my hips back into him, making him unconsciously thrust into me, while moaning 'Tori...' in his sleep. I silently slipped back to the shower hoping the running water would wake him up. Once I slipped my clothes off and gotten into the shower. André staggered in while I was unaware, so when he pulled the curtain back I was a little surprised, but welcomed it seeing him standing there with not a scrap of clothing on.

"Hi." I said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Hi Latina." he replied kissing her, pressing herself to him letting their bodies mold together as one.

"Mmm...as much as I love this the rest of the group will be up in 20 minutes and we still need to decide what to get breakfast." Tori reminded him.

André backed Tori underneath the spray, and decided to wash hr hair for her. Once Tori had gotten her hair washed, André grabbed a sponge and some soap and washed her body lovingly, showing how much he cared about her.

His hand slipped down between her thighs again for the second time that day, he looked into her eyes to ask for permission from her. She nodded that it was okay while André slipped one finger into her, with her already slick from earlier, it just made it even easier. He started pumping in and out, while not breaking her barrier, respecting that one thing that she didn't want to break yet until her wedding night.

She climaxed quickly feeling herself squeeze around André's finger. He withdrew his finger, popping it into his mouth savoring the taste of his girlfriend. When Tori saw what he was doing she almost tackled him to the floor in a very passionate kiss. When she tasted herself on him, she was surprised that the taste made her wild.

Tori stepped out of the shower when the water started to feel cold to her, she had gotten dressed in an outfit she had gotten yesterday, and laid André's shirt out for him.

He saw the shirt and decided to change it so that it read 'I'm Victoria's Prince Charming. He did that with some special paper that would cover the part of the shirt but at the same time would not damage it.

Everyone excited to see what else would be in store for them for the rest of the week.

A/N: I feel like this story is coming to a close, maybe anywhere between 4-10 chapters left, then i might start a new story. Tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The gang had been at Disneyland for a few days and they were sitting next to each other trying to decide where to go next. Cat and Robbie had gone to grab a snack while everyone else was in line waiting for the parade to start, it was now 7:30 at night and the Electrical Parade should be starting in 30 minutes. André, Tori, Beck and Jade had found some places to sit in front with each couple sharing a chair. Cat had come back with a huge to-go tray full of little bowls of ice cream for each person, wanting to be helpful. They knew that they only had about two days left and they wanted to make the most of it.

Beck and Jade had gone onto another ride once they had seen the parade, since they knew that the park was closing late again. They wandered around the park wanting to find out where they could find dinner at such late notice knowing that they couldn't get a reservation at a fancy place. They had decided to go to the closest restaurant to grab some dinner, deciding to go on some more rides later before the park closes.

TA

The following morning the group decided to go to Knott's Berry Farm to take a break from Disneyland, seeing all of the different things there. They had fun with all of the different rollercoasters that were inside their park. They had spent the day there, finding many different things to do to keep themselves busy. When they went to Universal Studios, they did similar things along with going to see some different shows that they had, related to some of their favorite TV shows.

All in all their trip was fun, letting them see different things that they wouldn't have otherwise. The gang had signed out of their hotel room and started packing their things. They were shocked to notice that they only had about a week left until school started for their senior year. Tori was excited because this would be her second year there, finally knowing what the schedule was like since Hollywood Arts wasn't like a normal high school. They had gone home to relax for a few days after getting back from all of the constant simulation from all three of the places that they had gone to. Each of the couples decided to have their boyfriend/girlfriend spend the night, knowing that they didn't want to leave their side yet. André drove over to Tori's house, dropping her bags on her bedroom floor. Once she closed the door and locked it, she promptly fell asleep on her bed waiting for André to climb in behind her. André climbed into bed behind her, pulling the duvet cover over them, succumbing to sleep. André rolled onto his back pulling Tori on top of him, letting Tori snuggle into his chest, wrapping her hands around his waist.

TA

Jade and Beck were excited to be home, and wanting to see how Cleo was doing, knowing that she might be upset that they had left her for the week, even though she was under the watchful eye of Beck's parents. They wanted to enjoy the rest of their summer break by hanging out near home, or going to the mall to grab some new things for school. Beck and Jade had gotten a form a few days before that explained how to get a Hollywood Arts class ring. They had both determined that they would get the class rings and get something special engraved on them, expressing their love for each other. They were expecting that the other couples in their group would do the same thing since they tend to get ideas from one another.

TA

Everyone woke up after their week break to find that they needed to all get ready for school. They had all arrived a few minutes early to get their class schedule before the official school day began. They all looked and found that most of them had the same classes, minus André who decided to take advance songwriting. Tori found that she had passed her piano class the year before and André convinced her to take the next level up, since he saw potential in her to improve her skills.

The group had gone through their day, meeting up again for Sikowitz's class. They were wondering how many students would be there because all of their other classes had between 15-20 students, smaller than their freshman classes.

Beck and Jade weren't arguing as much as before. It was like Jade can be tamed unless provoked.

Meanwhile their friends were going over the syllabuses that they were given during their day at school, grumbling about already having some homework that was due the following day. They were lucky to only have a few short assignments mainly writing a little paragraph about themselves and what they expect to learn from the class.

Tori and André had gone up to her room, to hang out and try to get homework done. Now that she had a keyboard in her room for André to play, he tinkered around with it for a while until Tori finished her homework, when she was done she took any forms down to the kitchen for her parents to sign, grabbing them at a later date.

Tori walked back upstairs to see André sprawled on her bed, his back to the headboard. Tori grabbed her laptop before climbing in between his legs, she grabbed a pair of ear buds, letting them share one. They sat up in her room for a few hours before Tori's parents called her for dinner, this being one of the rare moments that they weren't on a business trip or that Tori didn't have to run to something after school.

"André do you want to join us for dinner?"

"As much as I would love too I better get on home." he said giving Tori a kiss goodbye, whispering to her that he would come get her in the morning.

Once the door was shut, the Vega family resumed having dinner, leaving Tori to go back up to her room before bed.

TA

Tori changed into her pajamas of a tank top and sweatpants. Grabbing her laptop off of the bed she signed into chat, seeing who would be on at 8:30 on a school night. She saw that everyone was online and she wanted to see if they wanted to go to a movie or something before everyone's weekends would become packed.

Tori clicked the window opening the chat, seeing Cat's face on the screen brought a smile to her face. They talked about how they wanted to see a new movie that would be out this weekend that she thought the gang might enjoy, when they were talking about the movie she had asked if she had read any of the Harry Potter books like she had promised to André before leaving for their vacation at Disney.

"No Cat, I haven't read them, I know that if I tell André this he will make her read them until she finished all of the books, letting her understand what would be happen since she had seen the last movie before she had even read any of the books.

"You need to read them soon!"

"Would you or Jade have a copy that I could borrow?"

"Jade has them all in paperback if you want to borrow them."

"I will text Jade later asking her to bring them tomorrow at school, so I can start reading them over the weekend."

"Alright." Cat replied, signing off to give Tori some time to do some last minute things before bed.

Tori opened a text message, texting André.

**Goodnight André, sweet dreams :)**

**Tori**

**Goodnight Latina! See you in the morning. ;) **

Tori sent a quick text to Jade right before she went to bed.

**Can I borrow you paperback set of the Harry Potter series.****  
****Tori**

**Sure as long as you have them back by the end of the month.****  
****Jade**

**Thanks!**

**Love you André!**

**Love you too darling.**

**Dré**

TA

Tori walked into school the following morning after meeting André at her front stoop for a ride to school.  
When Tori had gotten to her locker she thought that nothing was suspicious until she opened it to see a plastic bag with all of the books in it.  
Tori whirled around to see Jade behind her smirking.

"How did you..." Tori started to ask stumbling on her words.

"I was able to look up your combination."

"You looked at my school records!"

"Yes." Jade replied bluntly.

Before Tori could become anymore miffed, she felt André wrap his arms around her waist letting her fall back into his body. She calmed down instantly.

TA

The day wore on for them luckily today was a Friday. Tori held André's hand walking to lunch, signaling to the teens that the da was almost over.

Before Tori could become anymore miffed, she felt André wrap his arms around her waist letting her fall back into his body. She calmed down instantly.

TA

The day wore on for them luckily today was a Friday. Tori held André's hand walking to lunch, signaling to the teens that the day was almost over.

Before they knew it the months began flying by.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It was now nearing Christmas break, and the gang wanted to go somewhere special for the holidays. Once they determined that it would be stupid to leave during Christmas break since it is not that long anyways, they had decided to do something in town, letting them enjoy times with their families.

Beck and Jade were trying to decorate the RV for Christmas, but let us just say that it was difficult for them to do with Cleo running around barking at random things that she had seen throughout the day.

They had found a little artificial tree that they had set up in the corner of the room. Jade wanted to decorate it in white lights, and she was hoping that they would have the little backlights as well but they could not find them. Jade found some Nightmare Before Christmas decorations for the tree, putting a twist on the classic Christmas tree.

Everyone woke up the next morning with the beginning of their two week break off of school. Tori and André were discussing when they would want to move out of their parents' houses and move into an apartment nearby.

They were hanging out in André's room, trying to keep themselves entertained. Meanwhile that was difficult with André's little sister coming into the often, keep in mind she was only 3 1/2.

"Hi." Aaliyah said; toddling into the room, placing herself into Tori's lap.

"Hi." Tori and André replied, giving the small child a hug.

Tori sat in between André's legs, with Aaliyah sitting in between Tori's, playing with a little kid's app that Tori put onto her phone for Aaliyah to play with.

"There you go darling." Tori said, setting Aaliyah onto the floor, seeing her run out of the room giggling.

"I can't believe she is 3."

"Yeah, she is getting big fast." He said, smiling at Tori imaging their own children many years down the road. He imagined them with a mix of their skin tones, some of them being on the lighter side and some of them being on the darker end. The girls would have Tori's singing skills, and the boys would have the musical abilities to play as many instruments as their hearts desired.

Tori smiled up at him, realizing that he was lost in thought; she gave him a kiss, locking the door so they wouldn't get interrupted by the tiny toddler.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Tori climbed into his lap again, settling into his warmth, not believing that they would be graduating in 6 months.

TA

Cat and Robbie were having an adventure all their own. They had celebrated most of the days of Hanukkah.

They decided on the last day they would spend the time with Robbie's family, letting Cat understand his holiday traditions since she has never celebrated it before.

Even though Mamaw didn't like Cat for odd reasons Robbie rather preferred to have his parents like Cat since that is who they would both be around more anyways.

TA

It is now Christmas Eve, with Tori's parents having a huge party, her parents told her that she could invite her friends and their parents to the party. The gang was having a blast, hiding in Tori's bed room since they were the only teenagers at the party in the first place. They had agreed to watch some Christmas specials that were airing that evening. Jade won one of the rounds, making the group watch a movie that was disturbing to say the least.

Tori and André woke up first the next morning. Seeing their friends scattered around the bedroom floor, they decided to take a quick shower, and then sneaking downstairs before the rest of the Vega family woke up for Christmas morning.

TA

The rest of them woke up while their other two friends were getting ready for their morning. They saw André walk out of the house as they were turning down the street to go to their respective homes.

TA

It was now the afternoon after Tori and André were now hanging out in her bedroom.

"What did you get me Dré?" his girlfriend asked him, bouncing on the ball of her feet.

"Close your eyes."

Tori felt a wrapped packaged placed into her hands.

"Open your eyes." he said smiling goofily at her appearance of apprehension of what his present was.

Tori tore open the box after getting the wrapping paper off, seeing a necklace with a heart, a musical note, and a capital A.

"André thank you."

She stood on her tip toes, pulling his face towards hers in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Before Tori forgot though she gave André his present, He opened the small box, wondering what it could be, he lifted the lid and found a new set of guitar picks, when he looked more closely he saw that they had some initials on them, he saw VT+AH.

''Thank you so much Latina." he smiled widely at her kissing her and guiding them both backwards until Tori felt her knees hit the bed.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Tori was able to gain control. She flipped André onto his back before climbing on top of him, removing everything but their undergarments; they placed the covers over them.

They woke up again at about 7:30 pm, to hearing Tori's mom knocking on the door and telling Tori that the rest of the family was going out to eat and look at some things around town, and if she didn't feel like coming that she needs to find her own dinner.

"Okay Mom." Tori replied in a daze.

"Now where were we?" André asked, snapping Tori out of her thoughts.

"Right about here." Tori said, kissing him and turning out the lights.

Tori broke away from André in the middle of the kiss, slipping some sweats and his shirt on, and walking down stairs.

"Where are you going darling?"

"To see if I can make us some food." Tori said, swaying her hips knowing that he was watching her, with shock on his face.

"Come back soon." he replied, stretching his entire body across her bed.

Tori found some Italian leftovers that were there from the night before, she heated it up, placing it on a plate for them to share, and ran back upstairs, locking her bedroom door behind her.

"Here is our dinner Dré."

"Thanks Latina."

They sat on top of her covers, discussing school, and what their plans were after graduation.

"I would like for us to move out together, seeing if we could find some acting jobs, or being signed on by a record label near town."

"Would you like to live in downtown, or more on the outskirts of town." Tori asked him.

"I would like to live at least 30 minutes from downtown."

"Sounds good." he replied, turning to her, kissing her on the lips.

TA

They were now getting ready to go back to school, wishing that the months would just fly by so they go to somewhere awesome during spring break.

The gang met up by Tori's locker, waiting to head to their first class of the day. Sikowitz ran into the room, screaming about robots who were going to take over the world, minus Wisconsin. The three couples clung to their significant other, screaming and pleading for their lives, when Sikowitz started laughing.

"DUDE!" Jade yelled.

"Anyways..." Sikowitz replied to Jade's outburst, continuing with the odd lesson that he had planned.

TA

"Weird day huh." Tori asked, setting down with the rest of the group with ravioli and garlic bread.

"Got that right." Beck said, sitting next to Jade.

"Who is going to have fun studying for a huge exam for the next two weeks?"

"ME!" the rest of the group replied.

They all groaned, wanting to find a way to make the rest of January fly by faster. The group of friends decided to study for their finals together since they took most of their classes together, and if they didn't they had a friend to help them out with what they would need to know on the exams.

This was going to be a fun month.

TA

The last two weeks of January were stressful to the six teens trying to keep on top of their schoolwork.

They had also auditioned for a few parts in various plays around the school, to keep them busy for the rest of the school year, because after Spring Break there wouldn't be much for the gang to do, besides basic classwork or improv.

TA

The last two weeks of January were stressful to the six teens trying to keep on top of their schoolwork.

They had also auditioned for a few parts in various plays around the school, to keep them busy for the rest of the school year, because after Spring Break there wouldn't be much for the gang to do, besides basic classwork or improv.

TA

The guys know that Valentine's Day is around the corner, and they are trying to decide where each of their girls might want to go for the special day.

They decided to go to Build-a-Bear, to make the girls one that looked like the boys.

They made the bears, surprised that they were able to find outfits that resembled themselves. They spent the rest of the day looking at some necklaces that could be placed on the bears, surprising the girls.

André asked the others opinion on a necklace that he had found that he knew that Tori would like because of the design etched on it.

The boys ran back home to hide the items, and to make sure that their girlfriends were suspicious about what had happened today.

All in all it was an excellent day for them; they couldn't wait to surprise the girls.

TA

A week and a half later it was Valentine's Day was finally here and since it was a Tuesday, André decided to keep the main celebration short and sweet.

They headed to the local pizzeria, followed by the movie theater, waiting to see some sci-fi flick, that had came out the week before.

"Tonight was fun, but before I forget….here." André said, handing her the huge gift bag.

Tori opened the bag, rummaging to the bottom, pulling out the Build-a-Bear, smiling widely, excited to see what she was given.

"André thank you!" she said giving him a huge hug, and kissing him senseless.

"Wait look at the neck Latina."

Tori looked and saw it had an A with André's and her's birthstone on it.

André saw the box that Tori pulled out of her purse, excited to see what it was, he popped it open and a nice watch, when he looked closer at it, he knew that great minds think alike, because she had gotten a watch with her birthstone and first initial inside, showing the world that he was with her, and only her.

The day was fun for them, letting them explore their love, and knowing in that moment that they would never want to be apart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

It was now March, getting close to Spring Break, they were determined to not go to a janky country like Yerba again. They knew that they wanted to go to San Francisco, to see the different sights, letting them all enjoy the beach for the week.

They were gathered at a Asphalt Cafe enjoying lunch, near the oak tree at the front of the school. It was a nice and sunny day so everyone was dressed in T-shirts and shorts, trying to keep the 85 degree weather at bay.  
Tori was telling the group about the piano class she was taking, proud of herself that this was an instrument that she could play well, with help from the teacher and André's patience.

The group was preparing for their newest play, André auditioned for a role after being pestered by Tori that she would try and be paired as the two leads.

It was now going into next week and they had just gotten the callbacks for the play.

"What role did I get Dré?" Tori asked, nervous that they wouldn't be playing opposites of each other.

"We both got the lead." André replied smiling widely at Tori.

"Awesome!"

"We should probably get to class soon." He said going to class, entwining their fingers together.

They entered the classroom, grabbing their instruments they found a place to sit near the front, keyboards in hand trying some classic songs that Tori already knows by heart letting her submerge herself into the music.

"Good job guys. We will be having a class project due at the end of this semester." Mr. Yammerick said, gathering all of his notes for the lesson.

"More details to come." he yelled as his students were running out of the door.

They walked out of the classroom, waiting for their friends to sit down at 'their' table.

"Hey what's going on?" Robbie said, sitting down with Cat by his side, opening their containers of lunch.

"What did you want to do for Spring Break?"

"I wanted to go to the beach again, or maybe walk around San Francisco, to see what was there." Tori said biting into her turkey sandwich.

The day finished in a whirlwind, Tori and Cat are bouncing up and down excited for the fun in the sun.

André was seriously considering asking her to move into an apartment with him, near Julliard campus, knowing that they would be getting their acceptance letters soon, really confident in themselves to have them both go.

TA

Tori was pacing around her house nervously because she had heard that André had gotten his acceptance letter, and they had promised each other to open them together. André knocked on the front door, giving Tori a huge hug and whispering in her ear "I love you."

"Let's open these letters on three."

"One…two…THREE!" They ripped open the envelopes reading the first paragraph, with huge smiles on their faces exclaiming "I made it!"

They hugged each other placing light kisses on their lips. They headed up to Tori's room to try to get some homework done.

They of course were too excited to focus on homework, they found out from their friends through The Slap that they were excited for Spring Break which would mark 1 ½ months until graduation.

TA

Beck and Jade were chilling out with Cleo bouncing around the RV, making Jade giggle at the dog, when she saw the post from André about Tori and his acceptance to Julliard, caused Beck and Jade run home to their respective houses to see if they had gotten in as well. When they met back at the RV they ripped open the letters, with Jade's eye's widening, screaming excitedly and jumping up and down wildly causing Cleo to bark at her owners trying to figure out what was going on.

The following morning the gang met up before Sikowitz's class sharing their good news, they had found out that all six of them had gotten into Julliard, they had discussed what they wanted to do about room and board, they had all determined that they could rent a house or condo in New York near the school letting them split the cost of rent amongst the six of the teens.

"Spring Break is only a short three weeks away." Tori whined, falling back into André's chest having a severe case of senioritis. While her grades weren't dropping she had no more motivation to continue with the last 1 ½ months of school that they had left over.

Meanwhile the gang was looking at condos or houses to rent, allowing the kids to not have to pay for room and board from the college. After a short time of searching they had found a nice house with three huge bedrooms allowing for each couple to share a room, luckily each bedroom also had an en suite bathroom.

With that idea in mind they choose to see how long that the house was on the market. They later found out that the house was only on the market for a few days, forcing them to take action and contact the owner to see if they could look at the house once school got out for the summer.

TA

The gang kept pushing through the last few weeks and they were itching to get out of high school. Spring Break was now among them, causing Tori to scream with glee, starting a mental countdown in her head that they had only a month of school left.

"Tori do you want to run down to the beach?" André asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, just let me go change into something else."

"Alright, be back soon."

"I will." She said running to the bathroom in the hotel room that they were renting.

Once she stepped out she took hold of André's hand walking down to the beach that was just a couple blocks away. They walked talking about anything and nothing, André was smiling widely, goofing off around Tori causing her to giggle and laugh at his antics

"Dré you're too funny." Tori said stopping him and pecking him lightly on the lips, which André turned into a deep kiss.

They broke the kiss breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against each other chests; Tori smiled and then started running shouting "Last one to the beach is a rotten egg."

"Dang girl." André replied running after her laughing, before she knew it he caught up to her, looping his arms around her waist twirling her around in the air. She was giggling at both of them.

She swooped down and kissed him deeply making both of them weak to their knees.

When they walked down to the beach they were surprised that they were able to find a spot to put their things, running down to the shore, with André tossing Tori into the water with her clothes still on. Once she broke the surface she found him and tackled him into the water making his clothes wet as well. Tori wandered back up to where their stuff was and peeled off her wet clothes, placing them on the towels that she bought, running back to André with her shock pink bikini on.

They spent the day having fun in the sun, swimming and then sunbathing, using that as an excuse to dry off before heading back to the room, waiting to see what the rest of the group wanted to do for the evening.

"I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese!" Cat shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"No!" Jade shouted angrily.

"Chill babe." Beck told her, kissing her cheek to calm her down.

"Okay so we are going to Red Robin." André said butting into the conversation knowing if they kept this up they would never get dinner.

They walked down to the restaurant, laughing with their friends knowing that they didn't want to go back to school since the y only had a few days left of  
Spring Break. They spent the first few days running around on the beach, soaking up the sun and shopping.

Once the group had ordered their food they started talking about their plans for the summer before they started college. They talked about meeting up at the house in July, making sure that one of them cleared with the owner that they were able to buy the place for all four years of school.

After they had gotten back from Spring Break, with excitement running through them, knowing that high school was going to be over with soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The gang was hanging in there; they were all counting down the days until they would be done with high school. Time was flying by they now had less than a week of school, with one of the days of school they didn't even have to go to school because their graduation was held at noon.

"Hey Latina what's up?" André asked, sneaking up behind Tori as she was starting to clean out her locker of things she didn't need anymore, and sorting books that needed to be turned in within the next few days.

"Hi Dré!" Tori squealed in surprise to feeling him peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone.

The group felt that the rest of the week went by in a blur, finally clearing up when Friday rolled around, André arrived at the Vega household earlier that morning, knocking on Tori's door and presenting her with her special graduation present just for her. When he showed her the promise ring that he gave her, she screamed in delight, pouncing on him, knocking him to the floor with her body landing on top of him. Her parents knocked on the door to see what all of the commotion was about.

Her father started smiling when he saw how happy his youngest daughter was; he cleared his throat making his presence known. The two teenagers sprang apart, Tori blushing furiously not expecting to get caught by her parents. When her father spoke up however he said, "I knew what André had planned, he asked me first before asking you. Just know I'm a cop and if you hurt her you are going to have the whole police squad there to back me up."

"Yes sir."

"Now you kids go hang out for a while you need to be back here by 9."

Tori said alright, waited for her dad to leave while finding something to wear. She heard her door close, waiting for André to lock it when she quickly changed her clothes, ran a brush through her hair and getting her purse after brushing her teeth.  
Tori took André with her in her car; they drove to IHOP, craving pancakes and waffles.

They finished their meals with a few minutes to spare. When they had gotten to the car, Tori knew that they should head back knowing that they needed to be at school by 9:30 and they could always hang out at the Vega household ensuring that they leave by 9.

Once they got into the living room they found some old sitcoms that they used to watch when they were in grade school. Tori and André were laughing along with Kenan and Kel, eventually remembering the orange soda gag.

They finished watching the episode, looking at their phones they decided that one car should be taken; Tori told him that they could just take her car. They arrived at Hollywood Arts right on time, they ran into the auditorium excited to see the rest of their graduating class even if they only knew about a quarter of them.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, before they knew it; it was time to turn their tassels on their caps, concluding the ceremony with 500 excited teenagers ready for summer break. Tori and the rest of the group asked their parents for a picture of the entire group in their caps and gowns.

The group ran into the bathrooms to change out of their nicer clothes, back in to jeans and a nice top, texted their parents that they would be back later this evening and took off in Tori's car, knowing it had enough room for all six of them.

They drove around for a while experiencing the fun of finally having some free time until July when they should start packing for New York City. Once Cat complained about being hungry Tori pulled into a local Mexican place, since they had a little bit of everything there for each person.

They sat in the booth talking and laughing about the stories from their earlier years at Hollywood Arts and trouble that they had gotten themselves into. The guys were laughing at Tori and Cat because they were getting redder in the face with each passing story that was told.

"Okay I think we tortured the girls long enough." André's laughter had died down, placing his arms around Tori's waist pulling her closer to him. They told stories into the late hours, finally hopping back into Tori's car, dropping off her friends back at their homes before long it was just her and Dré.

Tori knew that it was 10:30 at night and her parents were most likely asleep, they walked into Tori's bedroom and plopped onto the bed. They grabbed Tori's laptop and started to watch a movie, André sat against the headboard picking up Tori to place her between his outspread legs, they were watching the movie when André started roaming his hands up and down her body making Tori toss her head back into his hard chest moaning quietly in delight. He quietly eased his hands underneath her top, feeling her hot skin against his hands. André was surprised to feel Tori rocking her hips against his, causing his excitement to grow larger with each thrust.

**Tori's POV:**

I was intensely watching the movie when I felt Dré's warm hands against my ribcage, he then shot his hands up to cup my breast, making me moan quietly, I stopped him quickly, making sure that my bedroom door was locked and then I wandered back over to my bed, getting on my hands and knees staking him, inching closer laying herself on top of him. I surprised him by yanking my shirt from my body knowing that he had only seen me once before, regardless that it was months ago. I placed my hands at the hem of his shirt, helping him take his shirt off before proceeding to other things. I roamed my hands up and down his chest, latching myself to his neck, nipping and biting at his skin. Every so often I would nuzzle his neck to keep his desires at bay, knowing deep down that it just aroused him further.

Tori could see that André is about to lose his resolve, when she unexpectedly landed on her back with André climbing on top of her with lust in his eyes. He started looking at Tori with permission when he landed at the buckle of her jeans.

"André please…" Tori moaned, feeling his long length against her thigh.

He undid her jeans slowly. Tori meanwhile was getting impatient, quickly slid off her jeans and panties kicking them to the other side of the room. André was surprised to see that Tori was initiating everything, never knowing how much desire he stirred up in his girlfriend at one time. She quickly took off her bra, leaving her all bare for him to see.

André raked his eyes up and down her naked body, kissing down her body starting with her lips and he then latched his lips to her neck sucking and biting, looking at the purple hickey that was starting to form. Tori moaned loudly chanting André's name when he started to experiment wanting to see how sensitive she was. He found that she was incredibly sensitive, not one to be outdone she flipped them over so she was on top of him, she dragged her nails down André's sides, causing him to whine, she undid his jeans swiftly, gripping at the band of his boxer shorts sliding them both off in one smooth motion. Tori quickly climbed over him and started to slowly lower herself onto him. But before she could André gripped her waist, asking with his eyes that she was sure of this, when she nodded yes, he flipped them over one final time, letting him feel how ready she was.

"André go slow please…" Tori let out in a nervous breath."

André remembered that he had hidden some condoms in Tori's nightstand, reaching over her to the drawer; he opened the package, and placed one on himself.

He then lined himself with Tori, slowly pushing in inch by inch, kissing her lips and telling her how much he loved her, before Tori knew it André as all the way inside her, she felt so happy that this was something that she could give to him.

She looked up and saw André staying stock still, waiting for her to say something, he felt more than heard her rock her hips against his, signaling that she was ready.

They started building up a rhythm together, when Tori let out a powerful moan, André swooped down and covered her lips with his, instantly quieting the latina.

Before he knew it Tori arched into him, clenching her eyes shut, he then felt a warm liquid running down between them, knowing that Tori had climaxed let his resolve falter, she hummed against his lips feeling André stop thrusting feeling him empty himself into the condom.

They slowly open their eyes, seeing their wide grins being worn by their significant other.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, André rolled so Tori was on top of him, and she gasped into his mouth feeling a different sensation all together, Tori quickly climbed off of him, and retrieved anther condom, slipping it on him then mounting him again. The second time made them moan loudly into each other's mouths. Tori laid her head down on his chest, feeling him cover them with the blankets on her bed.

TA

They woke up around 10:30 in the morning the house was completely quiet for a Friday morning, realizing that her parents were at work, she peppered kisses on André's neck to wake him up. Sneaking out of her room she made some breakfast and brought it upstairs after slipping on one of his bigger shirts to use as a nightgown. She wandered back upstairs with bacon, eggs and toast, setting them on her desk, climbing besides André feeling him start to wake up she ate quickly and wandered into the bathroom near her room and turned on the water full blast.

That finally got him up; he walked into the bathroom and stepped in behind his girlfriend, they washed quickly grabbing a change of clothes from Tori's closet. Tori grabbed André's hand, leading them to his car when he grabbed the sweatshirt that he wore over there and gave it to the latina to keep.

"Hi Latina."

"Hi." She replied shyly, wondering why André would hand her one of his sweatshirts to wear.

He told her it was to keep her warm; she noticed after she shrugged it on that it had the tiniest hint of the cologne that he wore letting her be enveloped by him when he might not be there.

They had driven to the mall, wandering in and out of stores seeing what each store had on sale, but they knew they needed to save their money for college, not really knowing what they needed for the house.

Who knew what the next stage of their life would be?


End file.
